Mein Engel
by Aleyn
Summary: Alle Charas an GW Besitzer, AU-Story, 04 ist Eliteschüler und lernt auf seinem Schulweg 03 kennen, der ihm seit da an nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht...
1. Part 1

"Master Quatre...", rief jemand und der blonde Junge drehte sich auf die Seite, die Decke über den Kopf ziehend.  
//Ich will nicht aufstehen! Will nicht zur Schule! Nicht zu diesen arroganten Mitschülern...//  
"Master Quatre!", klang es nun etwas lauter und ein Rütteln an der Schulter mit der hinzukommenden Kälte, die ihm an den Beinen hinauf kroch, ließen den dösenden Jungen in die Realität zurück gleiten. Verschlafen sah er auf und begegnete Rashids leicht verärgertem Blick. Sofort war er blonde Araber hellwach und schwang sich elegant aus dem Bett.   
"Ihr werdet noch zu spät zur Schule kommen und Eure Eltern gedenken auch bald aufzubrechen." Quatre nickte nur und machte sich fertig.  
  
"Guten Morgen, mein Sohn!", lächelte eine jung wirkende Frau in moderner Kleidung und zog den Jungen in ihre Arme. Er drückte sie sanft und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. "Wir müssen gleich los, Liebling!", bemerkte eine dunkle, warme Stimme und eine Hand legte sich auf Quatres Kopf.  
"Wir sind in zwei Wochen wieder da. Lade dir ein paar Freunde ein, wenn du magst. Und bereite Rashid nicht allzuviel Ärger, schließlich muss er in unserer Abwesenheit unsere ganzen Angelegenheiten verwalten," lächelte seine Mutter und er nickte: "Keine Sorge!"  
"Gut. Bis dann mein Schatz!"  
Sie drückte ihrem Sohn noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sie ihrem Mann folgte, der ihm zuvor noch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte.  
Der Junge lauschte, wie Autotüren zugeschlagen wurden und dann dem sich entfernenden Motorengeräusch.  
Er seufzte.   
//Nun bin ich wieder allein. "Lade dir ein paar Freunde ein...." Aber ich hab doch außer Rashid niemanden. Die sind alle so...so...oberflächlich...//  
"Master Quatre! Was steht Ihr denn hier noch?!" Der blonde Araber erschrak und fuhr herum.   
"Tut mir leid, Rashid. Ich war wohl in Gedanken.", lächelte er entschuldigend und griff nach der braunen Tasche und dem langen, schwarzen Mantel, den ihm sein Mentor reichte.  
"Schon gut. Aber nun beeilt Euch."  
  
Schnell lief Quatre zur Garage, wo gewöhnlich das schwarze Auto auf ihn wartete, merkwürdigerweise war dem heute nicht so.   
"Hallo?", fragte er unsicher in den Raum hinein und ein völlig aufgelöst wirkender Chauffeur kam angerannt. Bevor Quatre auch nur in der Lage war etwas zu sagen, verbeugte dieser sich tief und erklärte den Grund für das Nichtvorhandenseins des Wagens.  
"Reparatur." "Morgen wieder in Ordnung" "Tut mir außerordentlich leid!" waren einige der Dinge, die der blonde Winner - Sprößling aufschnappte, bevor er sich hastig verabschiedete und die Straße entlang hastete.   
//Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja noch!//  
  
Eilig rannte Quatre durch das heftige Schneetreiben und verfluchte stumm die Ampeln, sie waren allesamt im falschen Moment auf rot geschaltet. Er war spät dran, viel zu spät...  
'Rumms'  
Verwirrt sah er hoch und fand sich in tiefgrünen Augen wieder.   
"T-tut mir leid!", stotterte er und rappelte sich auf.  
Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Körper.   
  
//Au, verdammt! Auch das noch!.//  
  
"Mir tut es auch leid."   
Der blonde Junge sah auf und musterte den Sprechenden vor ihm genauer. Er war recht groß, von schlanker Gestalt und hatte braune Haare, welche eine Hälfte seines Gesichtes beinahe vollständig bedeckten.   
Quatre atmete scharf ein.  
//Mann, sieht der gut aus!//   
Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, dann verabschiedete er sich mit einem kurzen Nicken und rannte weiter.  
Der dunkelhaarige Junge sah ihm verwirrt hinterher. "Ihn hab ich doch schon mal irgendwo gesehen...", murmelte er leise.  
  
Wie erwartet kam Quatre zu spät und durfte sich dafür einen Vortrag seines Lehrers anhören, während die anderen Schüler verstohlen kicherten und ihm hämische Blicke zuwarfen.  
Anschließend musste er den Rest der Stunde draußen vor der Tür verbringen.  
Seufzend sah er auf die Uhr und verfluchte den Chauffeur, wegen des Wagens,   
Rashid, weil er ihn nicht früher geweckt hatte und sich, weil er nicht hatte aufstehen wollen. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu seinem Zusammenstoß vor wenigen Augenblicken. Es waren diese Augen, die ihn nicht mehr losließen, diese unergründliche Grün...  
Sicher, es war dumm, immerhin hatte er in dem kurzen Augenblick nicht viel von dem fremden Jungen erhaschen können und dennoch faszinierte er ihn.  
"Einfach mysteriös....", flüsterte er in die Stille hinein und warf einen erneuten Blick auf die Uhr.   
//Na ja, wenigstens hab ich die erste Stunde nicht mitmachen müssen. Sicherlich bekomme ich noch Aufgabenstellung...//  
Wieder betrachtete er die Digitalanzeige an seinem Handgelenk und seufzte, es würde jeden Augenblick zum Stundenende klingeln und er wusste schon bereits jetzt, dass ihn herabsetzende Blicke seiner Mitschüler erwarteten. //Ich hasse Schule!//  
Und dann war es soweit, pünktlich mit dem Zeichen öffneten sich die Türen und schadenfrohe Augen ruhten auf ihm, als eine Gruppe Jugendlicher sich an ihm vorbei schob.  
"Mr Winner!", scholl es aus dem Raum und ergebend trat Quatre ein.   
//Strafarbeit//   
Der Lehrer bedachte ihn mit einem strengen Blick, dann lächelte er sanft:   
"Sie müssen verstehen, das an dieser Schule gewisse Regeln herrschen. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass Sie ein vorbildlicher Schüler sind, der gewöhnlich nie zu spät kommt. Aber hätte ich Sie nicht wegen Ihres Fehlverhaltens ermahnt, würden die anderen Schüler vermutlich entrüstet zu ihren Eltern laufen und gäben eine falsche Darstellung der Ereignisse ab. Dies würde am Ende auf Ihre Eltern zurückfallen.   
Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen das."  
Quatre nickte bejahend.  
"Aus diesem Grund werde ich Ihnen auch keine zusätzlichen Arbeiten auferlegen."  
"Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar, Herr Tutor!" Und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des blonden Arabers.   
Der Lehrer schmunzelte leicht, dann fügte er noch hinzu: "Ihr solltet Euch beeilen, bevor Ihr auch noch die nächste Stunde versäumt."  
  
In der großen Pause beschloss Quatre einen Spaziergang außerhalb des Schulgeländes zu machen.   
Er brauchte seine Ruhe, seine Mitschüler gingen ihm mit ihren langweiligen Gesprächen auf den Geist.  
Seufzend kuschelte er sich fester in seinen schwarzen Mantel und war froh, dass dieser sein Schulabzeichen vollkommen bedeckte.   
Er mochte die Blicke nicht, die man ihm immer zuwarf.  
Lächelnd konzentrierte sich auf das große Schneetreiben, das Spiel der großen Flocken, die sachte zu Boden fielen oder auf seiner Nase landeten, um dort augenblicklich zu schmelzen.   
Völlig fasziniert vom Geschehen bemerkte er auch nicht den braunhaarigen Jungen, in den er dann hinein lief.   
Wie auch schon am Morgen fiel er auf den Hosenboden, während der andere ungerührt stehenblieb.  
Schmerzhaft verzog er das Gesicht und rieb sich über sein Steißbein, als ihm plötzlich eine Hand gereicht wurde. Er sah auf und begegnete tiefgrünen Augen...  
Der blonde Junge errötete zutiefst und griff nach der angebotenen Hilfe.   
"Bitte entschuldige.", murmelte er dann und klopfte sich den Schnee von der Kleidung. Der Junge von heut morgen lächelte nur leicht amüsiert.  
"Gehst du hier in der Nähe zu Schule?", fragte Quatre und hätte sich dafür ohrfeigen können.   
//Super, Winner! Und was antwortest du, wenn er dich nach deiner fragt?!//  
"Ja, auf die St.- Anna Hochschule und du?"  
"Ich? Äh...ich gehe auf die Hardthof.", lächelte der Araber verlegen und bemerkte das mißtrauische Hochziehen einer Augenbraue bei seinem Gegenüber: "Hardthof? Von dieser Schule habe ich noch nie etwas gehört."   
"Ist ja auch nicht weiter wichtig. Mein Name ist Quatre Raberba. Und du bist...."  
"Barton, Trowa Barton." war die Antwort und der dunkelhaarige Junge sah auf die Uhr, "Ich muss gehen, meine Pause ist bald um."  
"Oh, sorry! Ich wollte dich nicht aufhalten. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja wieder. Spätestens dann, wenn ich erneut in dich rein laufe."   
//Ich Idiot!!!//   
Dann war Quatre schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.  
//Quatre Raberba...Raberba...Quatre Raberba Winner!//  
Trowa lächelte amüsiert.  
//Er hat mich angelogen. Es wäre interessant zu erfahren wieso...Aber er macht einen netten Eindruck, genau wie sein Vater.//  
  
Pünktlich mit dem Klingeln erreichte Quatre einen Sitzplatz und zog sich den Mantel aus.  
Kurz darauf trat auch schon die Lehrerin ein und begann sofort mit ihrem Unterricht.   
Geschichte.   
Aber er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Die Buchstaben und Zahlen auf der Tafel sprangen wild umher und formten wirre Gebilde, bis sie einem braunhaarigen Jungen zum Verwechseln ähnlich sahen.  
"Trowa Barton...", murmelte Quatre leise vor sich hin und begann etwas auf seinen Block zu kritzeln.  
"Mr Winner!"  
Der Angesprochene zuckte leicht zusammen und sah ertappt nach oben.   
"Mir kam zu Ohren, Ihr hättet Euch bereits heute früh verspätet und nun scheinen Sie es nicht für nötig zu halten, meinem Unterricht zu folgen?!"   
Die Lehrerin war zweifelsohne verärgert und Quatre zwang sich zu antworten: "Es tut mir leid, ich wollte Sie keineswegs beleidigen. Ich fühle mich heute nur nicht gut. Mit Ihrer Erlaubnis würde ich gern nach Hause gehen..."   
Sie sah ihn noch einen Moment prüfend an, dann nickte sie zustimmend und fuhr fort.  
Schnell packte er seine Sachen zusammen, griff nach seinem Mantel und verließ leise den Raum.   
Draußen auf dem Hof atmete er erleichtert auf. Er konnte es kaum glauben.  
//Sechs Stunden früher daheim! Keine nervenden Mitschüler mehr! Freiheit!//   
Doch dann verfinsterte sich seine Miene.  
//Rashid wird gar nicht begeistert sein....Wie soll ich ihm das nur erklären?!//  
Niedergeschlagen machte er sich auf den Weg und hielt in der Einkaufstraße an. Schnell suchte er nach seinem Geld und war froh genügend für ein/zwei Becher heiße Schokolade zu finden.  
In einem Café bestellte er sich eine Tasse und nahm in der Nähe des Fensters Platz.  
Er hatte eine gute Sicht auf die Straße, seine Gedanken wieder bei Trowa Barton.  
Er wusste nicht, was ihn an dem fremden Jungen so faszinierte, aber er brannte darauf ihn bald wieder zu sehen.   
Im Café war es ruhig, kaum Besucher um diese Zeit. Außer ihm befand sich nur ein älterer Mann an der Theke. Quatre seufzte und schielte zur Uhr.   
//Noch vier Stunden.//   
Er schmunzelte.   
//Es ist erstaunlich wie lange man über eine Person nachdenken kann, ohne das einem langweilig wird.//  
  
Lärm von der Straße und ein plötzlicher Luftzug ließen den Araber aufschrecken. Drei Jungen traten ein, gingen an Quatres Tisch vorbei und setzten sich hinten in eine Ecke.  
Er sah ihnen verstohlen hinterher, leicht neidisch, als er bemerkte, wie einer von ihnen herumalberte und dafür keine abwertenden oder verachtenden Blicke der anderen beiden kassierte.  
An ihrer Schuluniform erkannte er, dass sie eine öffentliche Schule besuchten. Sie war schwarz, wie gewöhnlich, jedoch das blau-silberfarbene Abzeichen zeigte, dass sie Schüler von St.- Anna waren.   
//Genau wie Trowa...//   
Er war wirklich froh, dass sein Mantel sein goldfarbenes Emblem verdeckte und ihn somit nicht als Elite- Schüler verriet.   
Wieder öffnete sich die Tür und Quatre erstarrte.   
Es war Trowa, der, als er den Araber bemerkte, zum Gruß nickte, und sich zu den anderen Jungen begab.   
Der blonde Junge fühlte etwas wie Eifersucht aufkeimen, schüttelte das aber gleich wieder ab.   
//Wie kindisch!! Hast du etwa wirklich geglaubt, er würde sich zu dir setzen, nur weil du ihn heute schon zweimal angerempelt hast und dafür seine Freunde links liegen lassen?!//  
Seufzend nahm er noch einen Schluck seiner mittlerweile kalten Schokolade und beobachte erneut das treiben auf der Straße. Er sah einige Schüler durch den Schnee rennen und lächelte leicht.  
//Es wird dieses Jahr vielleicht weiße Weihnachten geben.//   
Er folgte den weichen Schneeflocken, betrachtete wehmütig ihr Spiel mit dem Wind und fragte sich, warum er nicht ebenfalls so unbeschwert sein konnte. Wieder seufzte er und fuhr erschrocken herum, als ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte... 


	2. Part 2

Es war einer von den drei Jungen, die mit Trowa am Tisch saßen.  
Er hatte kastanienbraune Haare, die zu einem langen Zopf geflochten waren und strahlend indigiofarbende Augen.   
Fröhlich lächelnd setzte er sich zu ihm. Quatre musterte ihn verwirrt.   
"Du bist doch Quatre, nicht wahr?"  
Der blonde Araber nickte: "Ja, weshalb..."   
"Warum ich das weiß? Trowa hat's mir gesagt und ich fand, dass du ganz schön verloren aussahst, so allein und nach draußen starrend...Deshalb wollte ich dich einladen, dich zu uns zu setzten. Ich spendiere auch noch ein Getränk.."   
"Aber ich kann doch nicht..."   
"Und ob du kannst!" "Aber wir kennen uns doch gar nicht..."   
"Das lässt sich ändern!", warf der Junge ein und zog Quatre hinter sich her, "Nun komm, mein Kaffee wird sonst noch kalt!"   
Ergebend folgte er ihm und war am verzweifeln.  
//Das wird die reinste Blamage!!!//  
Der langhaarige Junge drückte ihn auf einen Stuhl zwischen sich und Trowa und nahm dann ebenfalls Platz. "Äh...hi!", lächelte der Araber leicht und war kurz davor im Erdoden zu versinken.   
//Oh Gott!!! Heute ist nicht mein Tag!//  
"Also das hier sind Heero Yuy, Japaner und Chang Wufei, Chinese. Barton kennst du ja bereits. Und mein Name ist Duo Maxwell. Ich bin ein waschechter Amerikaner. Nenne mich einfach Duo."  
Heero und Wufei nickten ihm zu und Duo grinste breit: "Also wegen Heero und Wu-man brauchst du dir keine Gedanken machen. Die sind immer so kalt.   
Ehrlich, Yuy könnte sogar einem Eisberg Konkurrenz machen und Chang spricht auch nur, wenn er's für nötig hält."   
Quatre bemerkte die frostigen Blicke, die Duo zugeworfen wurden, aber den schien das nicht zu kümmern. Innerlich atmete er auf, er hatte schon befürchtet, dass es an ihm lag.  
Sein Blick glitt zu dem grünäugigen Jungen neben ihm, welcher scheinbar mit irgend etwas schulischem beschäftigt war. Ohne aufzusehen sagte er: "Biologie. Aufbau der Zelle. Ist 'ne Aufgabenstellung."  
"Oh, ihr hättet heute also auch später Schluß gehabt."   
"Ja.", Trowa nickte, "Und was ist mit dir?"   
"Ich hätte heute noch gegen 16°° Uhr Unterricht gehabt, aber..."  
Er stockte.   
//Ich kann ihm doch nicht sagen, dass er der Grund war!//   
"...ich fühlte mich nicht sonderlich gut und deswegen bin ich Heim..."   
"Aber du wohnst nicht hier. Was hat dich aufgehalten?" Trowa blickte zum ersten Mal auf und sah Quatre fragend an. Dieser fühlte sein Herz Luftsprünge machen.   
//Es interessiert ihn wirklich. Er fragt nicht nur, um höflich zu sein.//  
"Ich wollte nicht... Das hätte Ärger bedeutet." "Ich verstehe.", murmelte der dunkelhaarige Junge und nahm einen Schluck Tee aus der Tasse vor ihm.  
"He, Quat! Ich hörte, du gehst auf die Hardthof. Wie sind denn die Lehrer dort?", verlangte Duo zu wissen und der blonde Junge lächelte verlegen, als ihm auffiel, dass er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der Jungen besaß. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass selbst Heero über der Tastatur seines Laptops inne hielt. //Na hier hab ich mir ja was eingebrockt!//  
  
"Ähm...die Lehrer sind wirklich in Ordnung, zum größten Teil. Nun, mein Mathematiklehrer schafft es nur immer wieder, etwas so zu erklären, dass der Großteil, der es bereits verstanden hatte, nach seiner Erklärung wieder nur Bahnhof verstehen."  
"Mann, das muss schrecklich sein!", stöhnte Duo auf und Quatre lächelte: "Jepp, das ist es!"   
"Hast du Informatik?" Der blonde Junge sah Heero erstaunt an.   
//So hab ich mir seine Stimme überhaupt nicht vorgestellt.// dann nickte er: "Ja. Technik liegt mir nicht sonderlich. Die Lehrerin ist in Ordnung, aber einige Mitschüler..." (bei uns auf der Schule wählt man ab der 11. entweder Technik oder Informatik)  
Quatre erzählte mehr von seiner Schule ohne darauf einzugehen, dass sie für reiche Leute gedacht war, und fand es auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise befreiend, endlich mal alles hinauszulassen und zu beobachten, dass die anderen Jungs wirklich interessiert waren. Selbst Heero und Wufei sahen manchmal auf, um ihre Anteilnahme kundzutun.  
,Duo warf ab und zu Kommentare wie "Echt?", "Ist nicht wahr!" oder "Kaum zu glauben!" ein und der andere Junge neben ihm lauschte ebenfalls aufmerksam, um einen Grund für die Lügen des jungen Arabers zu finden. Am Ende begriff er nur, dass Quatre sich auf seiner Schule nicht wohl fühlte, kaum Freunde , eigentlich KEINE Freunde hatte und den Unterricht verabscheute, was aber nicht an den Lehrern lag, sondern an seinen Mitschülern.  
  
Quatres Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Bedauern breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus: "Ich muss gehen. Es wird langsam Zeit für mich."  
Duo lächelte leicht und zerzauste ihm spielerisch die Haare: "Du bist in Ordnung, Quat! Komm doch einfach mal nach der Schule oder so vorbei. Wir sind oft hier zu finden."   
Auf den feinen Gesichtszügen zeigte sich zum ersten Mal während des gesamten Tages ein fröhliches Lächeln und das versetzte Trowa einen Stich. "Danke für die heiße Schokolade!", bedankte Quatre sich bei Duo.   
"Kein Problem."  
Er verabschiedete sich bei Heero und Wufei, dann reichte er Trowa die Hand. "Bis bald!", war der letzte Satz und Quatres Herz machte Luftsprünge.   
//Er hat nichts dagegen, mich wiederzusehen.//  
  
Fröhlich pfeifend lief er nach Hause und seine Laune sank auch nicht, als er Rashid vor dem großen Eingangstor warten sah.   
Der Mann funkelte ich verärgert an: "Ihre Schule hat mich angerufen, um Ihnen Ihre Hausaufgaben rüberzusenden. Ich hoffe Sie haben eine gute Erklärung so spät zu kommen!"   
"Ich war noch in der Stadt, hab ein paar Leute getroffen..." Rashid Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich schlagartig.   
//Ein paar Leute? Das ist merkwürdig. Gewöhnlich hat er niemanden. Sollte er Freunde gefunden haben?//  
"Ich hoffe, Sie hatten wenigstens einen schönen Tag.", seufzte er dann verzeihend und war froh darüber den Jungen lächeln zu sehen,  
"Nachher kommt jemand vorbei, um sich um die Leitung im ersten Stock zu kümmern. Das wird vermutlich einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.   
Ihre Eltern haben sich gemeldet und richten Ihnen schöne Grüße aus. Ihre Hausaufgaben habe ich in Ihr Zimmer bringen lassen und...  
In Ordnung, das war alles. Sehen Sie zu, dass sie aus den Sachen kommen und sich aufwärmen!"  
Mit diesen Worten verließ Rashid ihn. Er hatte noch ein paar Geschäfte zu tätigen.  
Quatre ging die Treppe hinauf zu seinem Zimmer, wo seine Hausaufgaben auf ihn warteten. Aber vorher wollte er noch schnell duschen.   
Im Badezimmer entledigte er sich seiner Schuluniform und Unterwäsche und stieg in die Duschwanne.   
Er fröstelte leicht, als er auf dem kalten Untergrund stand.  
Zitternd stellte er das Wasser an und entspannte sich leicht, als die warme Flüssigkeit an seinem Rücken entlang lief, die Formen seines Körpers nachzeichnete, ihn sanft umschmiegte.   
Er liebte es, sich zu duschen, sich förmlich mit warmen Wasser zu ertränken.  
Er konnte stundenlang dort bleiben, einfach beobachten, wie das Wasser an ihm hinunter lief, kleine Sturzbäche, die zu Boden gingen.   
Aber leider machte es ihn auch unsagbar müde und deshalb griff er nach dem Shampoo.  
Schon bereits nach zehn Minuten wahr er fertig und trat in sein Zimmer.  
Nur in einem weißen Bademantel bekleidet, empfand er es als ziemlich kalt und zog den Stoff fester um sich. "Heizung anstellen!", murmelte er zähneklappernd und drehte sie voll auf.  
Als er sich dann an seinen Schreibtisch setzte, klingelte es unten an der Tür.   
//Vermutlich der Elektriker.// war sein einziger Gedanke, bevor er sich über seine Hausaufgaben beugte.  
  
*******  
  
"Er scheint wirklich nett zu sein!", bemerkte Duo lächelnd und trank den letzten Schluck seines Kaffees. Trowa antwortete nicht, sah dem blonden Jungen still hinterher, der gerade los rannte. "Hallo Barton! Ich rede mit dir!", stieß ihm der langhaarige Junge in die Seite und langsam wandte er den Kopf. "Ich habe dich gehört, Maxwell."  
"Uh...wenn du so weitermachst, wirst du vermutlich noch Heero seine Stellung streitig machen, Frostie!.", witzelte er und fing sich dafür einen ausdruckslosen, aber Bände sprechenden Blick der drei Jungen.   
"Willst du uns nicht langsam erzählen, worüber du nachdenkst, Trowa?"  
Das war Heero und Duo sah erstaunt von einem zum anderen: "Hä? Hab ich was verpasst?!"   
"Jetzt sei doch mal ruhig!", giftete Wufei und beugte sich nach vorn um alles besser verstehen zu können. Trowa hatte immer die Angewohnheit leise zu sprechen.  
"Er hat gelogen und ich verstehe nicht warum. Die Hardthof gibt es nicht und selbst wenn es anders wäre, glaube ich nicht, dass es eine öffentliche Schule ist."  
"Was bringt dich auf den Gedanken?", fragte Heero weiter und schloss seinen Laptop. Sie würden sowieso bald aufbrechen.   
"Sein Name ist nicht Raberba, sondern Quatre Raberba Winner."  
Duo pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne: "Wow! Winner gehört doch zu den reichsten Tieren überhaupt!" Trowa nickte leicht und suchte sein Portemonnaie heraus.  
"Hm...für einen verzogenen, im Geld schwimmenden Bengel war er sehr...nun...ungewöhnlich...", bemerkte Wufei und Duo lächelte: "Ich find das cool! Ich meine, er scheint doch wirklich nett zu sein und nur weil er reich ist, sollten wir ihn nicht wegstoßen!"   
Die anderen nickten und standen auf. Heero ging bezahlen.   
Draußen auf der Straße verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander. Nur Duo begleitet Trowa noch ein Stück. "Was hältst du wirklich von ihm, Barton?"   
Der grünäugige Junge sah ihn stumm an und wandte den Blick nach einer Weile wieder ab: "Was meinst du damit?"  
"Komm schon, wir wissen beide was ich meine! Jetzt antworte mir gefälligst!" Trowa schwieg und dachte darüber nach.   
Er antwortete den ganzen Weg über nicht und hätte es vermutlich auch gar nicht getan, hätte Duo sich nicht plötzlich vor ihm aufgebaut und ihm spaßend gedroht, ihn nicht gehen zu lassen, ihn sogar zu begleiten.   
"Jetzt sag endlich! Ich hab doch gesehen, wie du ihn abschätzend gemustert hast!", rief er aus und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. Trowa sah ihn einen weiteren Augenblick an, schließlich seufzend: "Ich weiß es noch nicht." Der Langhaarige musterte ihn prüfend, dann nickte er //Er sagt die Wahrheit.//  
und winkte zum Abschied.  
Trowas Blick glitt zum großen Haus vor ihm. Kurz darauf setzte er sich in Bewegung und ging auf die Tür zu.  
Unschlüssig stand er davor.  
//Quatre wird verwundert sein.//  
Er zögerte wirklich, schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und drückte auf den Knopf. Ein Läuten war innen zu hören und er musste grinsen.   
//Ich hab eine Vereinbarung mit Mr Winner. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass ich seinem Sohn begegne und dieser seitdem nicht mehr aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen ist.//  
Der Junge hatte auf merkwürdige Art und Weise sein Interesse geweckt.  
//Und das ganze Theater nur wegen dieser Lügengeschichte...//  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein großer Araber lächelte ihn höflich an: "Kommen Sie rein. Sie müssen Mr. Barton sein. Ich bin Rashid!"  
Trowa tat wie ihm geheißen und erfasste die große Halle mit einem Blick. Sie war mit riesigen Ölgemälden behangen und mit Ornamenten verziert. Er war beeindruckt.   
Es war das erste Mal, dass er in so einem Haus stand.  
"Ich bin sicher, Master Winner hat bereits ansatzweise erwähnt, worum es geht. Ich werde Ihnen dann die genaueren Instruktionen geben."   
Sein Gastgeber ging die Treppe hinauf und bedeute dem braunhaarigen Jungen, ihm zu folgen.   
Im ersten Stock hielten sie an.   
"Mr. Winner wünscht eine Telefonleitung in diesem Stockwerk. Er möchte seinem Sohn den Zugang zum Internet ermöglichen, damit er auf seinen Reisen mit ihm in Kontakt treten kann" Rashid zögerte.   
//Bin ich zu weit gegangen?//  
"Sein Sohn?", fragte Trowa und vor seinen Augen erschien das Bild des blonden Jungen.   
"Ja, er hat sein Zimmer am Ende des Ganges. Er müsste ungefähr in Ihrem Alter sein."  
Rashid verzog verärgert das Gesicht, als die Türglocke läutete, "Entschuldigen Sie mich, ich habe einen wichtigen Termin. Wenn Sie noch Fragen haben, wenden Sie sich damit an Master Quatre. Er wird Ihnen sicherlich helfen." Dann lief er eilig davon.   
Trowa schlich zu Quatres Zimmertür und blieb mit klopfendem Herzen stehen.   
//Nur Mut, was soll schon geschehen?//  
Leise öffnete er die Tür und ein Keuchen entwich ihm, diesen Anblick hatte er nicht erwartet:   
Der blonde Araber saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm an seinem Schreibtisch, seine Haare glänzten vor Feuchtigkeit. Der weiße Bademantel, den er trug, war auf der einen Seite herunter gerutscht und gab die schmale linke Schulter, sowie einen kleinen Teil des Rückens frei.  
//So schön und unschuldig!//  
schoss es Trowa durch den Kopf, als Quatre, durch das Knarren der Tür aufgeschreckt, sich zu ihm herumdrehte und erstarrte. Der dunkelhaarige Junge fuhr mit seinen Augen an dem Körper vor ihm hinunter, blieben an der unverdeckten Brust hängen, deren Brustwarzen durch die Kälte verhärtet waren.  
Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich dazu zwingen seine gewöhnliche Gesichtsfarbe beizubehalten und schnell in Quatres Augen zu sehen. Er setzte einen Fuß in den Raum; "Stör ich?" 


	3. Part 3

Der blonde Junge antwortete nicht, um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er Trowa nicht einmal verstanden.   
Panik machte sich in ihm breit.   
//Oh Gott! Sicherlich wird er mich jetzt auf die Lüge ansprechen!//   
Er schluckte, stand auf und zog den Bademantel fester um sich. Verwirrt bemerkte er Trowas Gesichtsausdruck.  
//War das etwa...Enttäuschung?!//  
"Was suchst du hier?"   
Quatre hätte sich für diese Frage ohrfeigen können.   
//Sag's doch noch freundlicher! Wie wär's gleich mit: Verschwinde?!//  
Trowa lächelte leicht amüsiert. Er bemerkte sofort, dass Quatre sich unwohl fühlte.   
"Ich bin wegen der Leitung hier." Quatre grübelte, dann sah er ihn prüfend an: "Aha."   
Er schien mit seinen Worten zu kämpfen, "Ähm...wegen vorhin...."   
"Ja?"   
Der blonde Junge holte tief Luft: "Es tut mir leid,....dass ich euch angelogen habe, aber ich...habe nur schlechte Erfahrungen mit meiner...meinem Namen gemacht. ...darum..."   
Er brach ab und schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter.  
//Ja, sicher! Jetzt fang auch noch an zu heulen! Toll, Klasse!//  
Trowa lächelte erneut und schloß die Tür hinter sich: "Schon ok. Ich verstehe deine Situation. Und wenn es dich beruhigt: Ich halte dich nicht für arrogant."  
Quatre sah auf und fixierte den anderen Jungen mit seinen türkisblauen Augen, dann erwiderte er das Lächeln leicht: "Danke."  
Innerlich atmete Trowa auf. //Das Schlimmste ist überstanden.//  
"Rashid sagte mir, das hier eine Telefonleitung fürs Internet gelegt werden soll. An welchen Computer soll die denn angeschlossen werden?"   
"Oh, daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Mein Rechner steht noch im Keller. Wir haben ihn dort hinein gebracht, gleich nachdem er gestern geliefert wurde. Ich hole ihn am besten gleich mal hoch..."   
"Quatre, warum lässt du ihn nicht holen?"   
Der blonde Junge funkelte ihn wütend an: "Ich kann das alleine! Dafür brauche ich keine Dienstboten!"  
Trowa war verwirrt.  
//Dass er so sauer wird...//  
"Ich meinte eigentlich, dass ich ihn doch holen könnte..."   
Seine Stimme versagte, Quatre stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt vor ihm - nackt, der Bademantel zu seinen Füßen.   
//Denk an irgend etwas anderes! Denk an was anderes! SCHNELL!//   
Er geriet in Panik.  
//Wenn er bemerkt, dass ich....Verdammt!//   
Aber es war bereits zu spät. Nicht in der Lage sich zu beherrschen ließ Trowa seinen Blick über den hellen Körper vor ihm gleiten. Seine Augen verschlangen ihn förmlich.   
//Dieser Po...diese langen Beine...diese makellose Haut...mein Gott!//   
Gebannt verfolgte er jede einzelne Bewegung Quatres, die Muskeln, die sich sanft unter dieser hellen Haut abzeichneten, das Leuchten seiner Haare, die schmalen Schultern...Es war, als würde er es in Zeitlupe erleben. Nichts schien mehr wichtig, nur dieser perfekte Junge vor ihm. Mit gemischten Gefühlen - Erleichterung und Enttäuschung - verfolgte er, wie er sich eine schwarze Boxershorts anzog, dann eine helle Hose.  
  
****  
  
Quatre war wütend.   
Wütend auf die Äußerung Trowas.   
Wütend auf sich, weil er wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte, und wütend, weil er wütend war und so sehr in Gedanken, dass er das Zweite, was gesagt wurde, gar nicht mehr wahrnahm.  
Schnell hatte er seinen Bademantel abgeworfen und sich den Sachen auf seinem Bett zugewandt, eine Boxer und helle Hosen.  
Erst als ihm die lärmende Stille auffiel, bemerkte er seine unbedachte Tat.  
Obwohl eigentlich nichts dabei war, breitete sich Schamesröte auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
//Idiot, ihr seid doch beide Jungen! Wo liegt dein Problem?!//  
Und dennoch schlug Quatre das Herz bis zum Hals. Er befürchtete schon, dass Trowa es hören konnte. Verrückte Dinge gingen ihm durch den Kopf....Wahnwitzige Ideen...Er sah Trowa, der ihm zärtlich über den Rücken strich, Trowa, der sich nackt an ihn drückte, Trowa, der zwischen seine Beine fuhr, Trowa, der... //Schluss damit!//  
Er vertrieb die Hitze aus seinem Gesicht und drehte sich um. Der dunkelhaarige Junge hockte auf dem Boden und band sich die Schnürsenkel.  
Ein "Bin gleich wieder da.", murmelnd, griff er nach einem rotem Hemd und verließ den Raum.  
//Warum bringt er mich so aus der Fassung?! Er ist ein Junge! Ist das denn normal?//   
Nachdenklich hüpfte er die Stufen der Treppe hinunter und betrat einen langen Flur durch die große Hallentür.  
Er kam am Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters vorbei und hörte Stimmen.  
//Rashid und noch wer. Keine Ahnung.//  
Schnell machte er sich auf den Weg in den Keller.  
  
****  
  
Trowa atmete erleichtert auf, als sich die Tür hinter Quatre schloss. Nun hatte er endlich Gelegenheit seine Gedanken zu ordnen und sich vor allem wieder zu beruhigen.   
//Ich darf nicht so schnell die Beherrschung verlieren, auch wenn sein unbedarftes Handeln eine unglaubliche Herausforderung ist. Aber woher sollte er das auch wissen?//, schoß es ihm durch den Kopf, als er seine Schuhe betrachtete.  
Sie waren vollkommen in Ordnung, wie vorher auch. "Billiger Trick!", murmelte er verächtlich und ließ seinen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen.  
Es war geräumig und in einem hellen, matten Gelb gehalten. Die dunkelroten Samtvorhänge verliehen den Raum einen gemütlichen Touch, aber auch eine schwermütige Note, wie sie zur Weihnachtszeit manchmal präsent war.  
Die Möbel waren aus geölter Kiefer und harmonierten gut mit dem hellen Laminat und dem hellen Teppich, der die wesentlichen Farben des Zimmers beinhaltete.  
Er ließ seinen Blick über die Möbel gleiten; ein breiter Schreibtisch, ein Kleiderschrank, ein riesiges Bett mit blauer Bettwäsche, eine Kommode, ein Bücherregal, kein Fernseher, dafür aber eine schmucke, schwarze Anlage, die nach dem neuestem Modell auf dem Markt aussah.   
Das Zimmer gefiel ihm. Es war nur mit dem nötigsten eingerichtet, besaß aber dennoch einen edlen Hauch, der zu dem Jungen passte.   
Er trat an das Bücherregal und studierte die Titel. Zum Teil Schulbücher, Duden, Lexika, Wörterbücher, aber auch Fantasy und Science-fiction Romane. Die Geschichtsbände fand er ebenfalls interessant. ' Das Leben der Frau im Mittelalter' 'Die Geschichte von Gibraltar'[kleiner Insider Joke, sorry] waren nur zwei von ihnen.  
Sein Blick fiel auf die zweite Tür im Zimmer und allem guten Benehmen zum Trotz, öffnete er sie.  
Dahinter befand sich ein kleines, ordentliches, und zu Trowas Erstaunen, schwarz gefliestes Badezimmer. Selbst die Bade- und Duschwanne waren schwarz, ebenso wie das Waschbecken und die Handtücher.   
//Der Junge hat Geschmack!//, stellte er grinsend fest und bemerkte den Geruch von Shampoo.   
Ein Kribbeln durchlief er seine Körper, als er an den blonden Jungen dachte, sich vorstellte, wie dieser nackt unter Dusche stand, das heiße Wasser auf seine Haut plätschernd, während aufsteigender Dampf die ganze Situation surreal erschienen ließ.  
Er schloss die Tür wieder und stellte sich an eins der großen Fenster.  
Warme Heizungsluft ließ die Scheiben beschlagen und gedankenverloren sah Trowa dem Schneetreiben zu. Schneeflocken fielen auf den Erdboden nieder, bildeten langsam Schneeschichten, die warm und einladend wirkten.  
Er schloß für einen Moment die Augen und dachte an eine traurige Melodie, die er einmal gehört hatte. Es hatte schon viele Melodien in seinem 16jährigen Leben gegeben, aber diese hatte sich besonders in seinem Kopf festgesetzt. Leise summte er sie vor sich hin, dabei jeden Ton in seinem Kopf vernehmend.  
Das alles gab der Landschaft da draußen und seiner Position am Fenster einen beinah dramatische Atmosphäre.  
Es war nicht erklärbar, wo auf einmal diese Leere herkam, die er in seinem Herzen verspürte, ein dumpfes Stechen in seiner Brust, das ihn unglücklich werden ließ, verzweifelt.  
Mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln befreite er sich von diesen Gedanken. Er konnte ihnen nachhängen, wenn er Zuhause war.  
  
****  
  
Quatre fluchte leise vor sich hin.   
//Hätte ich doch bloß nicht die Beherrschung verloren!//  
Den Rechner aus dem Keller nach oben zu bringen, gestaltete sich weitaus schwieriger als erwartet. Nicht nur, dass er vermutlich drei Mal rennen durfte, nein, Quatre fand den Begriff 'unhandlich' definitiv untertrieben. Das Herzstück des Computers rutschte ihm fast aus der Hand, als er sich damit zu seinem Zimmer kämpfte. //Warum habe ich eigentlich geduscht?!// fragte er sich sicherlich schon zum zehnten Mal und erreichte endlich seine Tür.   
Geschafft stellte er den High Tower ab und fuhr sich durch das schweißnasse Haar. Ein gequältes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er daran dachte, dass unten noch mehr lag...  
Ergebend trat er in sein Zimmer und fand Trowa am Fenster. Dieser sah ihn an und hob fragend die Augenbraue, als er nichts sagte.   
"Äh...ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich hatte nicht vor, dich so anzufahren..."   
"Schon in Ordnung."  
"Naja, und dann wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mir vielleicht helfen könntest..."  
Der Araber wurde zum Ende hin immer leiser und vermied es, Trowa in die Augen zu sehen.  
Ein belustigtes Grinsen zierte die Mundwinkel des braunhaarigen Jungen, als er den kleineren genauer betrachtete. Total verschwitzt stand er da, sein Gesicht gerötet.   
//Einfach...süß!//  
"Kein Problem. Was fehlt noch?" Quatre sah ihn an: "Monitor und Drucker, etc."   
"Gut, dann lass uns gehen.", lächelte Trowa und schritt an dem Araber vorbei, hinaus in den Flur, wo er beinah über den Rechner fiel.   
Quatre folgte ihm. Er hörte das anerkennende Pfeifen und dann die Stimme des anderen: "Neustes Modell."   
Er sah auf: "Wo lang?"   
"Folge mir."   
Der Araber ging voran. 


	4. Part 4

Der Rest war nicht allzu schwer. Quatre trug den Drucker, Trowa den Monitor.  
Den Rechner jedoch anschließend mit dem Stromnetz zu verbinden gestaltete sich weitaus schwieriger: Die Kabel waren einfach nicht auffindbar.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie durch den Keller und hielten nach ihnen Ausschau.  
"Sorry, ich hätte vermutlich früher alles zusammen suchen sollen, dann wären wir jetzt schon fertig und du könntest gehen...", meinte Quatre und strich seine verschwitzten Haare aus der Stirn.   
"Ich hatte es eh nicht eilig nach Hause zu kommen.", erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige und war leicht gekränkt. //Dass ich ihn störe hätte er auch freundlicher sagen können!//  
"Nicht? Dann könntest du doch vielleicht auch noch auf eine Tasse Tee bleiben...Natürlich nur, wenn du magst." setzte er hinzu, als er Trowas hochgezogene Augenbraue bemerkte. "Ok.", kam es dann als Antwort und das Herz des blonden Arabers vollführte vor Freude einen Sprung. "Schön! Ah...ich glaub, ich hab sie! Da oben in der Kiste ist was!"  
Er stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen um sie zu erreichen, konnte sie aber nur mit den Fingerspitzen berühren. Verzweifelt streckte er sich noch einmal, aber vergeblich. Er war einfach zu klein.  
"Ich mach schon." Trowa stand hinter ihm und langte über ihn hinweg nach der Kiste. Um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, ruhten seine linke Hand auf Quatres Schulter. Dabei drückte er sich fester an den Blonden, als es diese Aufgabe eigentlich erfordert hätte.  
Hitze stieg in die Wangen des kleineren, als er Trowas an seinem Rücken fühlte. Sein Duft ließ ihn wieder an vorhin denken, als er sich umgezogen hatte. Er bekam auf einmal dieses sehnsüchtige Gefühl nach Sicherheit und Wärme. //Warum kann er nicht seinen Arm um mich schlingen und mich...//  
In diesem Moment stieß er ihn zur Seite und der blonde Araber hörte seitwärts stolpernd ein Krachen und Poltern.   
Ängstlich sah er zu dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen und brach in lautes Gelächter aus.  
Trowa saß auf dem Boden, die Arme nach hinten abgestützt und ein unglaublich genervter Ausdruck auf seinem Zügen. Um ihn herum lagen diverse Kisten und Kartons, die Zubehör zu elektrischen Haushaltsgeräten und ähnliches beinhalteten.   
Quatre lachte, bis ihm die Tränen kamen, der Junge sah einfach zu herrlich aus.  
Mit säuerlicher Miene erhob Trowa sich und sammelte alles zusammen, was er brauchte. Der Araber wurde ruhig und sah den dunkelhaarigen Jungen unsicher an. "Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht über dich lachen."  
Erstaunt wurde er von grünen Augen gemustert, dann lächelte Trowa leicht: "Ach was! Nicht so schlimm!"  
"Danke." Der Blonde klang sichtlich erleichtert.  
  
Auf dem Weg zu Quatres Zimmer kam ihnen Rashid entgegen. "Master Quatre, Ihr Vater hat soeben angerufen. Er wollte wissen, was Ihr Euch zu Weihnachten wünscht." Quatre zögerte, dann lächelte er leicht gequält: "Es reicht, wenn er und Mama da sind. Mehr verlange ich nicht." "Ich werde es ihm ausrichten. Kann ich sonst noch irgend etwas für Sie tun?" "Ja. Wäre es möglich, uns Tee aufs Zimmer zu servieren? Ich hätte gerne einen Früchtetee und du, Trowa?" "Ich nehm das gleiche.", antwortete der Dunkelhaarige knapp. "Es wäre nett, wenn das ginge." "Sicherlich. Kein Problem. Viel Spaß noch.", verabschiedete Rashid sich und verschwand Richtung Küche.  
"Gut, dann lass uns die Sache schnell hinter uns bringen, damit wir dann fertig sind.", lächelte der blonde Araber und ging voran.  
  
In seinem Zimmer angekommen machte Trowa sich auch gleich daran, den Computer anzuschließen. Der andere sah ihm dabei zu: "Wie lange wirst du für die Leitung brauchen?" "Hm? Oh...nicht lange. Ich denke,3 Tage... ich werde morgen noch einmal kommen und dann bin ich fertig." "Aha.." //Schade, ich hätte ihn gern näher kennengelernt.//  
"Quatre?"   
"Oh, hattest du was gesagt? Tut mir leid, ich war in Gedanken." Trowa lächelte leicht amüsiert: "Ich sagte nur, das Duos Einladung ernst gemeint war. Komm ruhig nach der Schule vorbei." "Danke, aber meine Schule geht ziemlich lange. Im Schnitt bis 18°° Uhr. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich euch so oft besuchen kann...", antwortete Quatre wehmütig. "Und am Wochenende?" "Da hab ich für gewöhnlich Zeit."  
Trowa schwieg und beendete seinen letzten Handgriff. Ausdruckslos musterte er seine Arbeit. //Er muss einsam sein. Sein Vater...ein viel beschäftigter Mann. Aber dennoch scheint Quatre sehr an ihm zu hängen. Ob es früher anders war? Haben die beiden einmal mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht? Wenn ja, warum ist es dann jetzt so? Liegt es an dem großen Erfolg, den die Winner Co. Ltd. seit kurzem hat? Ich versteh nur nicht, warum er keine Freunde findet. Er ist doch ausgesprochen nett. Und von allen Leuten muss er unbedingt an mich geraten...// "Fertig.", murmelte Trowa und stand auf.  
"Schön. Der Tee müsste auch bald kommen."  
  
Aus einer Tasse Tee wurden dann jedoch fünf und ein Abendessen. Quatre hat in den ganzen zwei Monaten davor nicht soviel gelacht wie an diesem einen Abend. Seine hingeworfenen Kommentare brachten ihn manchmal sogar ein amüsiertes Lächeln Trowas ein, in das er mit der Zeit regelrecht vernarrt war.  
Es war eine schöne Geste, die der dunkelhaarige Junge ihm wirklich schenkte, weil er den Araber witzig fand und das wiederum war für diesen das Zeichen, dass er so sein konnte, wie er wollte, einfach er selbst.  
Quatre konnte seine Enttäuschung nicht verbergen, als Trowa schließlich gehen musste und brachte in selbst zur Tür.  
"Danke für den Abend, so viel Spaß hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr.", lächelte er leicht und reichte ihm seinen Mantel. //Das hört sich ja an, als hättest du ein Date mit ihm gehabt!//  
"Mir hat es auch gefallen. Dann sehen wir uns morgen?" "Wenn du dann nicht schon wieder weg bist.", murrte Quatre. //Wie, noch eine Verabredung?// Innerlich musste er kichern. //Winner, du bist kindisch!//  
Er fühlte Trowas fragenden Blick auf sich. "Ich habe auch Samstags Schule. Leider..." "Dann bleibe doch einfach zu Hause." "Huh?" "Bist du heute nicht früher Heim gegangen, weil dir nicht gut war?", zwinkerte der Dunkelhaarige und Quatre sah ihn entgeistert an. Dann grinste er. "Oh ja, jetzt wo du's sagst...", er setzte ein wehleidigen Gesichtsausdruck auf, "...Ich fühle mich so elend." Sein Handrücken glitt zu seiner Stirn, eine theatralische Pose imitierend. Trowa lächelte breit, dann verstrubbelte er ihm die Haare. "Bis dann! Ich bevorzuge frische Brötchen und Marmelade!" "O-okay!", rief ihm Quatre hinterher und schloss verwirrt die Tür.  
Nachdenklich lehnte er sich mit den Rücken an sie und betrachtete das große Ölgemälde ihm gegenüber. Es zeigte seine Großmutter väterlicherseits in mittleren Jahren. Ihr langes dunkles Haar umrahmte ihr Gesicht wie eine Wolke, gab ihr ein beinah jugendliches Äußeres.  
Schritte auf dem langen Gang ihm gegenüber.  
"Rashid?" Einen kurzen Augenblick später erschien dieser uns sah seinen Schützling erwartungsvoll entgegen. "Rashid, ich möchte morgen nicht zur Schule." Der Ausdruck des Arabers wechselte ihn Erstaunen über: "Wie meinen?" "Ich möchte da einfach nicht hin! Außerdem sieht es doch merkwürdig aus, wenn ich heute früher gehe und morgen wieder in alter Frische auftauche. Und es sind doch nur sechs Stunden!"  
Sein älterer Freund dachte nach. "Bitte Rashid, nur diese eine Mal!", bettelte er und der andere gab zögernd nach: "Es ist wegen diesem Barton, richtig?" Quatre sah ihn verlegen an, dann nickte er. "In Ordnung, aber nur, wenn Ihr Eure Hausaufgaben erledigt!" "Oh danke!", rief der blonde Junge aus, umarmte seinen Mentor hastig und rannte dann in sein Zimmer hinauf.  
Der Araber lächelte vergnügt. //Die Jugend heutzutage! Es ist schön zu sehen, dass auch Master Quatre ein Teil von ihr ist. Dieser Barton scheint wirklich einen guten Einfluss auf in zu haben. Das wird Mrs Winner freuen.//  
  
Oben in seinem Zimmer angelangt, warf Quatre sich erst mal auf sein Bett und kuschelte sich aufgekratzt in seine blaue Bettwäsche, dann drehte er sich seufzend auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme unter seinem Kopf.  
Den Blick abwesend zur Decke über ihm gerichtet, erschuf er sich Bilder von dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen, der ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf ging.  
"Trowa Barton...", flüsterte er leise in den Raum hinein und fing an zu kichern. Zarte Röte überzog sein Gesicht, als er das 'normale' Denken überschritt.  
Eigentlich wollte er das gar nicht, nicht bewusst. Es war nicht das, wonach er sich sehnte, wirklich nicht, aber er war nicht in der Lage seine Gedanken zu kontrollieren, glitt immer weiter hinein in die Vorstellung des Möglichen, skurrile Ideen, die durch Hormone ausgelöst wurden.  
Er bezog sich dabei besonders auf die Situation, in der er den Bademantel abgeworfen hatte...  
Was wäre gewesen, hätte Trowa sich wirklich von hinten an ihn gepresst?   
Er stellte es sich vor:  
Ein kühler Luftzug teilte ihm mit, dass Trowa jetzt hinter ihm stand. Sanft, aber dennoch bestimmt, zog er den blonden Jungen fester an sich, glitt mit seinem heißen Atem über die empfindliche Haut des Halses, leckte mit der Zungenspitze hinüber. Seine Hände glitten tiefer, strichen über seinen Bauch, seitlich an den Hüften entlang, umfassten schließlich seine Hintern und drückten ihn sanft. Dann fuhr er kurz mit dem Zeigefinger zwischen seine Pobacken entlang.   
Quatre stöhnte auf, presste sich fester an den warmen Körper hinter ihm. Obwohl es für ihn nicht üblich war an eine Jungen zu denken, störte es ihn nicht, selbst einmal derjenige zu sein, der berührt wurde, den man verführte. Und der dunkelhaarige Junge passte seiner Meinung hervorragend in diese Rolle.  
Trowa küsste sich an seinem Hals entlang, leckte über die salzige Haut. Seine Hände glitten wieder über die schmalen Hüften nach Vorne, wanderten tiefer, umfassten ihn.  
Ein fester Biss in seine Schulter ließ Quatre aufkeuchen. Zähne bohrten sich in seine Haut, hinterließen kleine, blutige Abdrücke.  
Um den Schmerz zu mindern drängte sich der blonde Junge fester an Trowa, schob ihm seine Schulter ihn. Der Schmerz in der Schulter ließ nach, ein neuer entstand. Die Hände des dunkelhaarigen Jungen umfassten die Männlichkeit des kleineren fester, begannen mit Auf- und Abbewegungen.  
Er stöhnte auf, wimmerte.   
Das dumpfe Gefühl in seiner Schulter verstärkte diesen Zustand nur noch.  
Stöhnend lag Quatre auf dem Bett, die Hand schon längst in seiner Hose verschwunden, trieb er sich selbst zum Höhepunkt, seine Gedanken noch immer bei diesen smaragdgrünen Augen, den braunen Haaren, dem fremden Körper...  
Mit einem leisen Aufschrei erreichte er das Ziel, sein gesamter Körper versteifte sich, Muskeln spannten sich an. Eine wunderbare Hitze breitete sich von seinem Unterkörper aus, dann war der schmerzende Druck verschwunden.   
Zitternd lag er da, den Blick verängstigt zur Decke gerichtet. Seine Hand war feucht, warm. Er ekelte sich. //Wie konnte ich nur?!// Schweiß lief ihm von der Stirn über die Schläfen. Er bemerkte es nicht. //Gott, was habe ich getan?!// 


	5. Part 5

Trowa stand vor dem großen Haus und klingelte. Müde gähnte er hinter vorgehaltener Hand und rieb sich anschließend den Schlaf aus seinen erschöpften Augen. Er hatte die Nacht kaum geschlafen.  
Die Tür wurde ihm geöffnet, von einem ebenfalls übernächtigt wirkenden Quatre.  
"Morgen!", gähnte dieser und lächelte leicht, "Komm rein."  
Drinnen nahm der blonde Araber ihm den Mantel ab und hing ihn auf. Als er sich wieder umdrehte erstarrte er. Dass Trowa eine hellblaue Jeans trug, hatte er ja bereits bemerkt, aber der schwarze Pullover dazu verschlug ihm fast die Sprache. Trotz seines dicken Materials vermochte er nicht Trowas athletische Figur zu verbergen.  
Quatre blickte an sich herunter und errötete ein wenig. Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte amüsiert: "Nettes Outfit. Vor allem diese kleinen Teddybären..." Quatre war nämlich immer noch in seinem Pyjama gekleidet, welcher mit braunen Bären bestickt war. "Na und? Wenigstens hält er warm!", gab er trotzig zurück. "Das tun meine Sachen auch, wollen wir wetten?"  
Der Araber errötete zutiefst und wandte sich schnell ab. //Das ist zu viel! Ich hätte gestern nicht SO darüber nachdenken dürfen!//  
"Nicht? Du hättest eh verloren!", grinste der andere Junge leicht und Quatre musterte ihn verwirrt. //Gestern war er nicht so...ausgeglichen und fröhlich. Merkwürdig.//  
Er geleitete ihn ins Esszimmer , wo der Tisch bereits gedeckt war.  
"Ich hoffe es ist alles dabei, was du brauchst.", sagte der Blonde beiläufig und registrierte zufrieden Trowas Blick. Völlig erstaunt betrachtete dieser die, grob geschätzt, 50 Marmeladengläser.  
"Na ja, du meintest doch gestern, dass du Marmelade magst, und da ich nicht wusste welche..." Er brach ab, der Blick aus grünen Augen ließ ihn verstummen. Der Dunkelhaarige betrachtete ihn verwirrt, abschätzend, dann lächelte er: "Bist du immer so?" Quatre sah ihn verwundert an: "Wie bitte?" "Na, dich als Freund zu haben bedeutet Überfluss en masse. Derjenige kann sich glücklich schätzen!"  
Quatre errötete vor Verlegenheit und setzte sich, um irgend etwas machen zu können.  
Trowa tat es ihm gleich.  
"Hm...noch warm!", seufzte er und fischte nach einem Brötchen.  
Der blonde Junge beäugte ihn mißtrauisch, leicht irritiert, aber der andere ließ sich dadurch nicht beirren.   
//Merkwürdig, wirklich seltsam.// dachte Quatre. //Gestern war er nicht so. Ob ich ihn mal darauf anspreche?//   
"Ist irgend etwas?", Trowa sah ihn fragend an. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lächelte: "Nein, nichts." //Ich lass es besser sein. Einfach genießen.// Er trank einen Schluck seines Kaffees und beobachtete den Anderen beim Essen.  
Dreieinhalb Brötchen später, lehnte dieser sich zufrieden zurück und strich über die kleine Wölbung seines Bauches: "Bin satt!" "Schön!", lächelte der Araber und erhob sich.  
  
In Quatres Zimmer angelangt, widmete Trowa sich sofort dem Rechner zu und überprüfte alle Programme: "Soweit in Ordnung. Zuhause hab ich noch ein paar andere Dinge, die dich vielleicht interessieren könnten. Ich bringe sie dir einfach mal mit." Quatre strahlte regelrecht. //Er würde also wiederkommen!// "Ich spring mal schnell unter die Dusche, bin gleich wieder da."  
Trowa nickte nur und beschäftigte sich weiterhin mit dem Rechner vor ihm, zumindest schien es so. Innerlich war er mit den Gedanken ganz woanders. Sie kreisten um den blonden Jungen mit seinen kindlichen Schlafanzug. Er musste lächeln. //Einfach süß!//  
Das Wasserrauschen aus dem angrenzenden Badezimmer lenkte sein Denken in andere Bahnen...  
Wieder, wie auch am Tag zuvor, sah er das Bild von Quatre vor sich, welcher unter der heißen Dusche stand, Wasserdampf umgab ihn...  
Trowa scheuchte die hartnäckigen Visionen davon. //Nicht! Das ist nicht gut! Er würde niemals...//  
Die Badezimmertür öffnete sich und ein, nur in heller Hose bekleideter, blonder Araber betrat den Raum, seine türkisblauen Augen blitzten vergnügt. "Fertig!" //Wow, persönliche Rekordzeit...//, rief er aus und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Trowa wäre am liebsten gleich hinter gesprungen, aber dann hätte er sich einer Menge unangenehmer Fragen stellen müssen und daran lag ihm nicht sonderlich viel...  
Aus diesem Grunde gab er sich nur mit dem Anblick des Jungen zufrieden. Sein Haar war noch feucht, schimmerte in einem matten Gold. Kleine Wassertropfen perlten von seiner Haut, liefen langsam hinunter und sammelten sich dann für einen kleinen Augenblick in der Vertiefung seines Bauchnabels.  
Trowa schluckte schwer, beobachtete das gleichmäßige Atmen des Jungen, seine rosigen Brustwarzen. Krampfhaft vermied er es ihn förmlich mit den Blicken die Hose auszuziehen, sanft über seine Haut zu streichen, ihn nach hinten in die Kissen zu drücken und...  
"Trowa?" "Hm?" "Könntest du mir eventuell bei meinen Hausaufgaben helfen?" Der Araber lächelte ihn schüchtern an, als er sich von seinem Bett erhob.  
"In Ordnung. Welches Gebiet?" "Geschichte, glaube ich..." Er grübelte.  
  
"Ok, fertig!", seufzte Quatre auf und ließ sich nach hinten in den Stuhl sinken. Trowa beugte sich über seine Schulter und betrachtete das Ergebnis, dann nickte er zustimmend.  
"Trowa, sag mal..." "Mal." Quatre lächelte leicht über diese kleine Wortspiel und fuhr fort: "Wie kam es eigentlich, dass mein Vater dich ausgewählt hat?" "Durch meine Schwester. Sie arbeitet in der Winner Co." "Aha..." Der blonde Junge überlegte kurz, ob sein Vater das schon mal erwähnt hatte. Er erinnerte sich, dass oft die Rede von einer gewissen Catherine war...  
"Gut. Wenn wir hier fertig sind, dann kann ich ja jetzt die Leitung legen." Quatre nickte zustimmend und machte dem anderen Jungen Platz.  
Nachdenklich trat er ans Fenster und sah hinaus. Seine rechte Hand im dunkelroten Vorhang vergraben, blickte er über den verschneiten Vorgarten, welcher sanft in der Mittagssonne funkelte. Erinnerungen wurden wach.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Papa!" "Ja, mein Sohn?" "Baust du mit mir einen Schneemann? Einen ganz großen mit schwarzen Augen und einer großen orangefarbenden Nase!" "Natürlich!"  
Sie hatten ungefähr eine Stunde gebraucht, um den Schnee zu großen Kugeln zu rollen und dann aufeinander zu türmen. Er erinnerte sich, seinen Vater für diese Stärke bewundert zu haben. Als sie den Schneemann fertig gehabt hatten, war seine Mutter in den Garten getreten: "Kommt rein, meine starken Männer! Der Tee wartet auf euch!"  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Quatre seufzte leise und zeichnete zusammenhangslose Muster in die beschlagende Scheibe. Damals war er fünf gewesen. //Ist das wirklich schon zehn Jahre her?//  
Eine Melodie erfüllte sein Ohr, kam ihm merkwürdig bekannt vor. Er summte mit, Trauer erfasste sein Herz, Schwermütigkeit ergriff Besitz von ihm.  
Nur am Rande registrierte er, dass die Melodie verstummt war. Er summte weiter, neue, dazugehörige Klänge kamen ihm in den Sinn. Er brachte es bis zum Schluß, dann strich er sie die aufsteigenden Tränen aus den Augen.  
"Den Teil kannte ich noch nicht.", bemerkte jemand leise und er schreckte hoch. Trowa stand neben ihm, sein Blick starr nach draußen in die Ferne gerichtet. Quatre wandte sich ab und sah ebenfalls hinaus. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, woher ich die Melodie kenne..."  
"Ich auch nicht, aber manchmal höre ich sie in meinem Kopf", lächelte der Dunkelhaarige, "Vergangenheit..."  
Die beiden wurden durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Rashid trat ein, verbeugte sich leicht: "Master Quatre, Euer Vater ist am Telefon." Der blonde Junge sah ihn aus den Gedanken gerissen an, dann lächelte er und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.  
Trowa und Rashids Blicke trafen sich.   
"Er ist einsam.", stellte der Jüngere fest und der Araber nickte: "Bitte seien Sie vorsichtig mit ihm." Dann ging er.  
Trowa starrte zur Tür. //Vorsichtig sein...Ich darf ihn nicht verletzten, ihm nicht weh tun.// Er seufzte. //Ich muss versuchen, es zu unterdrücken. Er braucht einen Freund, nichts weiter. Aber ich will ihn...Möchte ihn berühren... //  
"Trowa!", jubelte eine Stimme und der blonde Junge, fiel ihm um den Hals, wirbelte ihn herum. "Sachte Quatre, sachte!", lächelte er und drückte den Jungen leicht von sich weg. Verfluchte sich dafür, ihn dabei an der Hüfte greifen zu müssen. //[Du kannst es auch nicht sein lassen, was?!]//  
Quatre beruhigte sich wieder und strahlte den anderen überglücklich an: "Mein Vater hat mir versprochen auf alle Fälle Weihnachten zu kommen. Ich freue mich so!" Der Blonde war wieder kurz davor herumzuspringen, aber Trowa hielt ihn davon ab. Nicht mehr in der Lage seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, zog er den jungen Araber in seine Arme und flüsterte ihm ein "Das freut mich für dich!" ins Ohr. Quatre erwiderte die Umarmung ohne nachzudenken. Der Geruch des dunkelhaarigen Jungen gefiel ihm ausgesprochen gut und brachte Erinnerungen vom vorigen Abend zurück....Er biss sich auf die Lippen. //Ich sollte nicht so darüber denken! Er ist schließlich ein Junge!// "Danke.", flüsterte er und drückte ihn noch einmal. Der größere Junge trat einen Schritt zurück, musterte ihn abschätzend, dann grinste er leicht und fuhr ihm durchs Haar: "Du solltest öfters lächeln, Quatre, das steht dir!"  
Der blonde Araber errötete zutiefst und sah verlegen zu Boden. Er schien zu überlegen, spielte mit seiner Unterlippe, dann begegnete er unsicher den smaragdgrünen Augen: "Trowa, ich weiß, wir kennen uns nicht lange, aber kann ich..." Er verfärbte sich weiter, kämpfte mit den Worten. Trowa sah ihn aufmunternd an. Er wusste, was der blonde Junge ihn fragen wollte.  
Quatre versuchte es noch einmal: "Kann ich dich als..." Wieder stockte er.   
"Ja, kannst du. Ich lebe gerne im Überfluss.", befreite Trowa ihn und zwinkerte ihm zu. Der Araber lächelte nur und war unglaublich glücklich 


	6. Part 6

Es war Montag. Die Sonne schien, der Schnee glitzerte einladend und freundlich als Quatre hinten im Auto saß und gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster sah, dabei leise eine Melodie vor sich her summend. Die Schule hatte er heute gut überstanden, was daran gelegen hatte, dass er in Gedanken bei jemand anderem gewesen war...  
Trowa ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Er lächelte leicht. //Du benimmst dich fast wie ein Mädchen, das an ihren Schwarm denkt!// Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, handelten seine Träume oft von dem grünäugigen Jungen. Fantasien von ihnen beiden ohne Kleidung gemeinsam in einem Bett oder irgendwo anders....Wenn er sich selbst befriedigte, dachte er an Trowa. Etwas, dass ihm Unbehagen verschaffte. Er dachte gewöhnlich nie an einen Jungen, wenn er sich selbst streichelte. Aber es erzielte eindeutig bessere Resultate, als wenn er sich ein Mädchen vorstellte...   
Er verdrängte es, versuchte danach sein wild pochendes Herz zu ignorieren und sich nicht schlecht zu fühlen. Und manchmal hatte er auch Erfolg....  
Wieder huschte dieser fröhliche Ausdruck über sein Gesicht. Er war glücklich einen Freund wie den dunkelhaarigen Jungen gefunden zu haben. Selten hatte er sich so unbeschwert gefühlt.  
Noch immer summend, betrachtete er die Menschen, die sich lachend auf der Straße unterhielten.   
Er dachte an Trowas Lachen, ein Geräusch, dass sein Herz zum Hüpfen brachte. Er war am Sonntag wieder dagewesen, um die Leitung fertig zu stellen. Internetanschluss funktionierte, alle anderen Programme auch. Am Abend, nachdem Trowa wieder gegangen war, hatte ihn sein Vater angerufen, um ein wenig von seiner Reise zu berichten. Sie hatten sich übers Internet via Bildtelefon unterhalten und es war Mr. Winner deutlich anzusehen gewesen, dass er höchst erfreut war, dass sein Sohn und Trowa sich gut verstanden. "Ich kann ihn gut leiden!", hatte er gemeint und gelächelt.  
  
Der Wagen hielt an, direkt vor dem großen Eingangsportal und Quatre stieg aus. Rashid wartete schon auf ihn: "Master Quatre, Ihr habt Besuch!" Der blonde Araber zog fragend die Stirn in Falten und trat in die große Halle. "Master Trowa und ein paar andere Herrschaften..." "He, Trowa! Seit wann verdienst du denn den Titel Master?!"   
Quatre fuhr herum. Auf der großen Treppe saß der dunkelhaarige Junge gemeinsam mit Duo, Chang und Heero.  
"Duo no baka!", murmelte letzterer und erhob sich. "Hallo Quatre." Der Araber lächelte freundlich und nickte den anderen zu. "Wir haben uns gefragt, ob du eventuell mitkommen möchtest! Bei uns auf der Schule ist heute Winterfest." "Ok....ich zieh mich nur noch schnell um." Dem Langhaarigen zunickend, lief er die Treppe hinauf und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.  
"Ach übrigens, Rashid?" Der Araber sah auf, begegnete fragend Duos Blick: "Ja, bitte?" "Glauben Sie, es wäre Quatre möglich uns einmal das Haus zu zeigen? Wissen Sie, es ist das erste Mal, dass wir in solch einem Anwesen stehen...." "Nun, wenn Master Quatre wieder da ist, können Sie ihn gerne fragen. Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich habe noch Termine."  
Kaum war der großgewachsene Mann verschwunden, stieß der Chinese Maxwell mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite: "Musst du eigentlich immer so unhöflich sein?!" "Wieso unhöflich? Ich hab doch ganz normal gefragt!" "Normal ist anders...", meldete der Japaner sich zu Wort und sofort entbrannte ein heftiges Wortgefecht.   
Trowa seufzte leise und fühlte eine Berührung am Arm. "Sind die immer so?" "Meistens...", antwortete er Quatre und lächelte ihm leicht zu. "Wessen Idee war es eigentlich, mich mitzunehmen? Deine?" "Nein, ich wäre eigentlich gar nicht hingegangen. Duo hatte den Vorschlag gemacht."   
"Soll ich euch das Haus zeigen, bevor wir gehen?" "Oh, bitte ja!", rief der Amerikaner erfreut und ergriff Quatre am Arm. "Lasset uns gehen.", sprach er besonders betont und kicherte.  
Der Junge lächelte gequält: "Duo...mein Arm...." "Lass ihn los!", fauchte Yuy und zog ihn am Zopf. "Aua, pass doch auf, meine Haare!" Der Araber sah die beiden nur fassungslos an.   
"Denk nicht drüber nach. Kinder!", murmelte Chang, als er vorbei schritt, Heero und Duo hinterher. Quatre grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. //Verrückte Bande//  
  
"Wow! Das war einfach unfassbar!" "Duo, du neigst dazu, dich zu wiederholen...", merkte Heero an, leicht genervt. "Willst du etwa behaupten, dass es nicht beeindruckend war?!" "Doch, Maxwell, es war interessant, aber du brauchst es wirklich nicht 10 mal zu erwähnen."  
Trowa und Quatre liefen schweigend hinter den drei Jungen her. Der Araber hatte ihnen das gesamte Haus gezeigt, angefangen bei dem Heimkino über die 5 Limousinen in der Garage bis zum Schwimmbad im Keller. Nichts hatte er ausgelassen. Und vielleicht fühlte er sich gerade deswegen schlecht. Ihn beschlich das ungute Gefühl mit dem Reichtum seiner Familie geprahlt zu haben, hatte ihnen gezeigt, dass sie im Vergleich zu ihm, nichts, rein gar nichts besaßen.   
Er seufzte tief und ließ den Kopf hängen. Das hatte er wirklich nicht beabsichtigt, aber nun war es zu spät.  
Seinen Geschmack nach hatten sie viel zu schnell die St.- Anna erreicht, wo das laute Treiben ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.   
"Wo wollen wir zuerst hin?" Der Blonde sah erschrocken auf, als er registrierte, dass die Frage ihm galt. "Nun...äh...vielleicht...", stammelte er. Tief Luft holend, fand er schließlich die Worte für eine Antwort: "Ich würde gerne den Ort sehen, an dem ihr euch in der Pause aufhaltet. "Nun gut, dann komm mit!", rief Duo lachend und schlängelte sich durch die Menschenmasse. Quatre wollte ihm und den anderen schon folgen, als Trowa ihn zurückhielt. "Ich würde gern mit dir reden." Er nickte nur und ließ sich mitziehen, auf eine graue Hauswand zu.   
"Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, Quatre." "Wie kommst du darauf?" "Ich sehe doch, dass dich etwas bedrückt und zwar ohne Grund. Ist es, weil du uns das Haus deiner Familie gezeigt hast? Sicher, wir waren alle ziemlich beeindruckt, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du..." Er brach ab, als er plötzlich Tränen in den türkisblauen Augen sah. "Entschuldige...", der junge Araber lächelte gequält, und strich sich das salzige Wasser weg, "Ich kam mir nur so schrecklich arrogant vor, euch alles in kleinsten Einzelheiten zu erzählen...Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen." Er seufzte und sah betreten zu Boden.  
Trowa hätte ihn jetzt zu gern in den Arm genommen, ihm liebevolle Dinge ins Ohr geflüstert, aber er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass dies unmöglich war, immerhin wusste Quatre nichts von seinen Gefühlen und er war sich sicher, dass er sie auch nicht erwidern würde, wenn er es wüsste.  
Statt dessen wuselte er ihm einmal durchs Haar und lächelte aufmunternd: "Euer Pool hat mir sehr gut gefallen. Ob ich in ihm mal ein paar Bahnen schwimmen könnte?" Der Junge sah ihn verwirrt an, dann wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck von traurig in fröhlich: "Gewiss. Er wird sowieso kaum benutzt." "Hervorragend! Sonntag komm ich zu dir!" "He, Barton! Na, hast du endlich einen kleinen Freund gefunden?!"   
Das plötzliche Auftauchen von einer Gruppe Jungen, veranlasste Trowa zu einem Schritt nach vorn, den Blonden hinter seinem Rücken versteckend. "Na, das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein. War uns ja klar, dass auch du irgendwann einen abkriegen würdest!"   
Der Sprecher war ein großer Junge mit dunkelblondem Haar. Er war kräftig und wirkte mit dem schmierigen Lächeln auf den Lippen einfältig, um nicht zu sagen primitiv.  
Der Dunkelhaarige warf ihm nur einen ausdruckslosen Blick zu, bevor er Quatre am Arm ergriff und wieder auf die große Menschenmenge zu trat. Der Araber sah ihn fragenden an, als er plötzlich von einem anderen Jungen gepackt wurde, der ihn aus Trowas Umklammerung befreite.   
"Jetzt zeig ihn doch mal her, dein Schätzchen! Oach, der ist ja niedlich! Und so unschuldig!" "Cleese!" Die Stimme des braunhaarigen Jungen war nicht mehr als ein eisiger Hauch, der Quatre einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. "He, den Jungen kenne ich doch!", rief ein Dritter aus, die Warnung Trowas ignorierend. Der kräftige Junge, welcher Cleese war, zog Quatre am Kinn zu sich heran: "Du hast recht! Das ist der Sprößling der Winners!" Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus, als er den Kopf des Arabers zur Seite drehte, das Profil betrachtete: "Seit wann 'verkehren' wir denn in höheren Kreisen?!" Ein dreckiges Lachen ertönte und Quatre fühlte, wie die Wut in ihm wuchs. Er verabscheute es, wenn man sich über ihn lustig machte, aber diesen Hass, den er empfand, wurde hauptsächlich durch die Beleidigung Trowas hervorgerufen. Mit einem Ruck hatte er sich von Cleese befreit und funkelte ihn wütend an. Dieser grinste nur amüsiert: "Oh seht mal, Jungs. Er versucht sich zu wehren! Barton, möchtest du deinem Engel nicht zur Hilfe eilen?"   
"Was ist bloß los mit dir Cleese?!" Quatre sprach absichtlich überheblich. "Noch nie einen reichen Jungen in deiner Umgebung gesehen?" Ein verächtliches Schnauben, gefolgt von einem süffisantem Lächeln: "Oder ist es eher der Neid, dass es Leute gibt, die mit meiner Freundschaft beehrt werden? Was auch immer es ist, Cleese, das besprechen wir in gut zehn Jahren, wenn du in meiner Firma Arbeit suchst!" Mit diesen Worten strich er seine Kleidung glatt, nickte er zum Gruß, dann wandte er sich ab, an Trowa, den er schelmisch angrinste: "Lass uns die anderen suchen gehen."   
Auf einmal kam Leben in den perplexen Jungen: "Arroganter Idiot! Als ob du besser wärst als wir!" Quatre fuhr herum, einen ironischen Glanz in den Augen. Mit schnellen Schritten hatte er den anderen erreicht und beugte sich zu seinem Gesicht vor: "In diesem Falle bin ich gewiss besser als du, vertrau mir!" Der Junge starrte ihn sprachlos an.  
  
"Was? Hat er das ernsthaft gemacht?!" Trowa nickte zögernd, während Duo in lautes Gelächter ausbrach. "Das...glaub ich nicht!", japste er, seinen langen Zopf über die Schulter nach hinten werfend. Quatre war mit Heero unterwegs, Chang stand etwas abseits. "Ich mache mir nur Sorgen...", fing der Dunkelhaarige an und seufzte. "Warum?" Der Amerikaner schien erstaunt. "Cleese sprach ziemlich deutlich wegen meiner..." Er senkte den Blick. "Hm...nun mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Und wenn schon! Was wäre daran so schlimm?" Grüne Augen musterten ihn verletzt. "Oh...ich verstehe....Du willst es ihm nicht sagen?" Der Andere schüttelte betreten den Kopf. "Aber du musst! Es ist nicht fair ihm gegenüber!" Er seufzte wieder: "Das ist nicht so einfach, Duo. Vielleicht sag ich es ihm, aber nicht jetzt, nicht heute und auch nicht morgen...." Der Amerikaner nickte zustimmend.  
"Es wird langsam Zeit zu gehen!", murmelte Wufei, welcher näher gekommen war. Sie konnten bereits Yuy und Quatre sehen, die sich ihren Weg durch die Leute bahnten. "Bringst du ihn noch nach Hause?" Trowa nickte. "Gut. He, Quat! Hat's dir bei uns gefallen?" Der Angesprochene lächelte: "Ja! Abgesehen mal von dem kleinen Zwischenfall vorhin..." "Hm, Trowa hat schon erzählt. Nette Geschichte. Nun gut, wir müssen langsam, morgen ist wieder Unterricht! Ciao ihr beiden!" Damit verschwanden Duo und Chang. Schließlich begann Heero: "Wir sehen uns morgen. Kommst du auch?" Der Araber verneinte: "Sorry, die Schule..." Der Japaner ließ wissen, dass er verstanden hatte, dann ging auch er.  
"Mal wieder allein!" Trowa zuckte bei dieser Äußerung zusammen. //Stört ihn das?//  
"Bringst du mich noch nach Hause?" "Ja." "Gut. Deine Freunde sind wirklich nett!" "Es sind jetzt auch deine Freunde." "Denkst du? Mir fiel heute auf, wie wenig ich über dich weiß." Der Dunkelhaarige schluckte: "Wie meinst du das?"   
Aber das hörte Quatre schon gar nicht mehr. Zu schnell bewegte er sich auf den Ausgang zu.   
Draußen angekommen, dehnte er sich erst einmal ausgiebig, auf Zehenspitzen stehend, die Arme in die Luft gestreckt. Trowa stand hinter ihm, so dass er es sich erlauben konnte, sich an ihn zu lehnen. Er lächelte sanft zu den tiefgrünen Augen hinauf, gähnte schließlich noch einmal herzzerreißend, bevor er sich wieder auf seine Füße hinunterließ.  
  
"Wie meintest du das jetzt?"   
"Hm...wie bitte?"   
Sie befanden sich auf dem Weg zu Quatres Haus. Es dämmerte bereits und es hatte mal wieder angefangen zu schneien.   
"Ach so! Heero erzählte mir ein wenig von Daniel Cleese." Trowa hielt die Luft an. //Hat er es etwa verraten?!// "Er sagte, dass ihr früher irgendwie mal aneinander geraten seid und er deswegen ständig dämliche Kommentare macht. Ziemlich einfallslos, dieser Junge." Der Ältere atmete erleichtert auf. //Und Yuy hat nicht mal gelogen.//  
"Kommst du Sonntag nun schwimmen? Ich würde mich sehr freuen." "Ja, ich werde da sein. Vielleicht komme ich auch morgen noch einmal vorbei." "Das wäre nett. Ich hab in letzter Zeit soviel Schwierigkeiten in Geschichte, vielleicht könntest du ja..." "Klar, kein Problem." "Danke!" Der blonde Araber lächelte fröhlich, eine Geste, die Trowa zwar erwiderte, ihn aber mit Traurigkeit erfüllte //Ich werde dieses Lächeln nie mein Eigen nennen dürfen....Nie...// 


	7. Part 7

"Duo!"   
Quatre war erleichtert den langhaarigen Jungen zwischen all den Schülern gefunden zu haben und kam erst kurz vor ihm zum Stehen. Schnell atmend stützte er sich auf seinen Knien ab und versuchte sich wieder zu akklimatisieren. Duo sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
"Weißt du, was mit Trowa ist? Ich habe schon seit ein paar Tagen nichts mehr von ihm gehört..." Duo bemerkte den sorgenvollen Blick und seufzte: "Er war auch schon seit einer Woche nicht mehr in der Schule. Hier wirst du ihn also nicht finden. Ist irgend etwas vorgefallen?" "Ich weiß es nicht. Er war wie immer. Er ging am Sonntag nach dem Schwimmen zur gewohnten Uhrzeit und dann kam er die ganze Woche nicht. Auch kein Anruf...Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, ob ich etwas...etwas falsch gemacht..." Heiß brannte es Quatre in den Augen, er konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Schluchzend stand er da, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, kämpfte mit aller Kraft um seine Selbstkontrolle. Duo konnte das nicht länger mit ansehen und zog den zitternden Jungen tröstend in seine Arme, den übrigen Schülern einen giftigen Blick zuwerfend, als sie ihn verständnislos musterten.  
"Sch...ist ja gut.", er schob den Jungen ein Stück von sich weg, um ihn in die Augen sehen zu können, "und jetzt erzähl mir, was am Abend passiert ist."  
Der Blonde unterdrückte ein weiteres Schluchzen: "Wir waren schwimmen, haben herumgealbert. Es hat Spaß gemacht, alles war wie immer. Später lagen wir dann gemeinsam auf meinem Bett, haben uns unterhalten und wieder Witze gemacht..." Quatre holte Luft und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. "Und weiter?" Duo schien beinah atemlos. Eine dunkle Vorahnung erfasste ihn. //Die beiden halbnackt auf einem Bett?! Mein Gott...//  
"Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, was ich gesagt habe...", fuhr er fort, "Es sollte nur ein Scherz sein, als er mich plötzlich unter sich festnagelte..." Wieder stockte er und dachte mit brennenden Wangen an dieses Erlebnis zurück. Die sengende Hitze in seinem Körper hatte ihn fast verraten gehabt.  
"Und was hat Trowa gemacht?" Der Langhaarige war sichtlich angespannt. "Nichts weiter. Er ging von mir runter und hat gelacht. Danach haben wir ganz normal weiter herumgealbert. Schließlich wurde es Zeit für ihn zu gehen und er verließ das Haus, wie immer. Nichts weiter.", schloß der Blonde und sah Duo, der nervös an seiner Unterlippe kaute, verwirrt an.   
//Verdammt, Trowa! Wie soll ich ihm das denn bitte schonend beibringen?!//   
"Quatre, es gibt da etwas, was du vielleicht wissen solltest..." Er schluckte. Der blonde Araber kam ihm so behütet vor. //Wird er es verstehen oder Trowa anschließend aus dem Weg gehen? Würde Trowa mir das jemals verzeihen?// Er wusste, dass sein sonst schweigsamer Freund eine Schwäche für den Blondschopf hegte, das hatte er nach stundenlangen Befragen aus ihm herauskitzeln können. Es war schon merkwürdig gewesen, schließlich einen schwärmenden, aber auch verzweifelnden Trowa vor sich zu haben: "Es tut schon weh, wenn ich ihn nur ansehe....das Wissen, ihn niemals haben zu können...." Aus diesem Grunde machte er sich auch furchtbar Sorgen. //Was, wenn Quatre ihn für abstoßend hält? Aber von wem soll er es denn sonst erfahren? Trowa würde es ihm nie sagen. Das hat er sich geschworen. Aber Quatre braucht dieses Wissen, um seinen Freund zu verstehen....Das sind sie doch, Freunde, oder? Und Freunde akzeptieren die Eigenarten des anderen.....nicht? Aber ist es das Gleiche, wenn man selbst betroffen ist?//  
"Duo, wovon redest du? Was sollte ich wissen?"   
"Lass uns einen ruhigen Ort suchen. Hier sind zu viele Leute..." Schnell zog er den blonden Jungen hinter sich her, bis er eine kleine Nische fand. Unsicher stellte er sich den neugierigen Blicken Quatres: "Also....wie erkläre ich das jetzt am besten? Sicherlich ist dir schon aufgefallen, dass Trowa für gewöhnlich sehr verschlossen ist. Wenn wir zusammen im Café sitzen bringt er meistens nicht mehr als fünf Sätze über die Lippen...Dieses Witze machen, von dem du erzählt hast oder sogar Lachen...das kennen wir, d. h. Heero, Chang und ich, kaum von ihm. Es ist, als könnte er sich nur dir gegenüber so öffnen, als würde er dir vollkommen vertrauen..."  
Quatre errötete leicht und sein Herz schlug wie wild. //Trowa vertraut mir...vollkommen....//  
"...Aber dir ist sicherlich auch aufgefallen, dass er keine Freundin hat, obwohl er sehr gut aussieht und charmant sein kann und auf viele auch faszinierend wirken mag. Er wird gemieden, von Mädchen, wie von den Jungen. Wir sind seine einzigen Freunde."  
"Aber wieso?", fragte Quatre verwirrt. Ihm war nie aufgefallen, dass Trowa Probleme hatte, "Hat er irgend etwas angestellt? Ist er irgendwie anders?" "Nun...er hat gewisse Neigungen...." Quatre sah ihn erstaunt an: "Wie?" "Er hat nicht sonderlich viel übrig für das andere Geschlecht..." Duo wurde die gesamte Situation peinlich. "Du meinst...?"   
Der andere nickte nur und verfolgte, wie sich das Gesicht des blonden Jungen rot verfärbte und dann käseweiß wurde. "Oh mein Gott!", rief er aus und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. "Beruhige dich, er würde dich niemals anrühren! Er stürzt sich nicht auf alles, was männlich ist!" "Nein, das ist es nicht! Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?!" "Na das ist auch nicht besser!", schnappte Duo ärgerlich. "Ich rede von unserem Gespräch auf dem Bett. Hätte ich es bemerkt, wäre ich niemals auf die Idee...." Er stockte, sein Blick nachdenklich auf Duo gerichtet, durch ihn durchsehend, "Aber wenn er so reagiert...Dann muss ich doch...." Sein Gesicht verfärbte sich zu dunkelrot und der langhaarige Junge wurde unsicher: "Quatre, was ist?" //Hätte ich es ihm doch nicht sagen sollen?// "Ich habe seine ganzen Andeutungen verkannt, sein Verhalten...der Vorfall beim Fest...Cleese...."  
Duo packte den blonden Jungen an den Schultern: "Quat, ich verstehe, wenn du dich auf Grund deiner Erziehung von ihm abgestoßen fühlst, aber ich bitte dich, mit ihm auszukommen..." "ABGESTOSSEN?! Bist du wahnsinnig?!" Duo fröstelte. //So schlimm?// "Er ist mein Freund! Warum sollte ich mich wegen so einer Kleinigkeit von ihm abgestoßen fühlen?" Der andere war sichtlich erleichtert: "Du meinst, du bist nicht..." "Nein, natürlich nicht! Wo wohnt er?" "Äh...ich kann dich hinführen...." "Danke!"  
  
Duo und Quatre liefen schweigend nebeneinander her, beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach.  
Der blonde Araber war der Erste, der sprach: "Ich habe mich entschieden. Bitte sag Trowa nicht, dass ich es weiß. Ich glaube, dass könnte einiges zwischen uns verändern und am Ende wäre er es vielleicht sogar, der nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will." Duo nickte nur. //Trowa soll es ihm also selbst sagen. Eine gute Idee.//  
  
Trowa saß an seinem Schreibtisch, mit seinen Gedanken bei einem blonden Jungen. Er verfluchte sich für seine Schwäche. //Verdammt, warum macht er mich so verrückt?! Ist es, weil er mir so hilflos vorkommt, weil er so einsam ist? Ich will ihn unbedingt beschützen, aber gleichzeitig möchte ich ihn berühren, ihn fühlen, spüren...// Er lächelte bitter. //[Tja, alter Junge, eins geht nur. Entweder du schützt ihn vor dir selbst oder du nimmst dir, was du brauchst!]//  
"Trowa, Besuch für dich!", rief Catherine in sein Zimmer und kurz darauf trat Quatre ein: "Hallo."  
Der dunkelhaarige Junge erstarrte, war sprachlos. "Duo hat mir gesagt, wo du wohnst. Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, weil du dich nicht mehr gemeldet hast und Duo meinte auch, du wärst die ganze Woche nicht in der Schule gewesen...Es tut mir leid, wenn ich an den einem Abend zu weit gegangen bin. Ich..."  
"Nein, es hat nichts damit zu tun.", unterbrach Trowa ihn schnell. Es bereitete ihm Schuldgefühle den blonden Jungen mit solch einem unsicheren Blick in seinen Zimmer stehen zu sehen, "Ich fühlte mich nur nicht sonderlich. Bitte entschuldige." // [Lügner!]// scholl es in seinem Kopf // [Es hatte wohl was damit zu tun! Aber es ist wahrhaftig nicht seine Schuld! Er kann ja nicht ahnen, dass du heiß auf ihn bist und ihm am liebsten ordentlich durchgenommen hättest!]// "Ich wollte heute eigentlich bei dir vorbei kommen..." //[Schon wieder gelogen! Du warst dir ja nicht mal sicher, ob du ihn überhaupt noch mal wiedersehen willst, weil du Angst vor dir selbst hast!]//  
"Dennoch tut es mir leid, Trowa. Wenn ich mich dir zu sehr aufdränge, brauchst du es mir nur zu sagen. Es ist nur, weil du..." Quatre schluckte schwer und wandte seinen Blick ab.  
Er andere Junge zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, obwohl ihm eher zum Heulen zumute war: "Das tust du nicht! Wirklich!" Der Blonde erwiderte das Lächeln unsicher: "Was machst du eigentlich Weihnachten?" "Ich werde allein sein, meine Schwester muss weg fahren. Warum?" Der Araber schluckte: "Hättest du nicht Lust, bei mir zu feiern. Ich bin sicher, meine Eltern würden es erlauben. Du musst nicht, nur wenn du magst." Trowa lächelte amüsiert: "Gern. Wann soll ich kommen?" "Wann fährt deine Schwester?" "Heute." "Dann komm doch jetzt gleich mit. Weshalb allein zu Hause sitzen?" Trowa zögerte, dann nickte er: "Ok, ich packe nur noch meine Sachen."  
  
Als sie sich auf den Weg zu Quatres Haus machen, war es bereits dunkel und schweigend liefen die beiden Jungen nebeneinander her.  
Trowa dachte noch mal an den Tag zurück, an dem sie schwimmen gewesen waren. Das Schwimmen selbst hatte er gut überstanden, aber das Gespräch auf dem Bett...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
"Wenn du so verwegen unter deinen Haaren hervor lugst, wirkst du richtig verführerisch! Mach das noch mal!", kicherte Quatre fordernd und Trowa tat es. "Wow! Kannst du auch richtig böse gucken, fast so, als wolltest du mich zerfleischen?" Der blonde Junge zuckte leicht zurück und fing haltlos an zu kichern, "Super! Mensch, das jagt einem ja richtig Angst ein. Hm...was kannst du noch?" Trowa warf ihm eine Mischung aus aggressiv und lüstern zu und Quatre hörte auf zu lachen. Seine türkisblauen Augen ruhten ernst auf dem anderen: "Wenn du das machen würdest, wonach es aussieht, würde ich mich jetzt nicht wehren wollen..."  
Genau in diesem Augenblick brannten bei Trowa die Sicherungen durch. Bevor er überhaupt wusste, was er tat, hatte er den blonden Jungen unter sich ins Kissen gedrückt und sich zu ihm herab gebeugt. "Darf ich es ausprobieren?", hauchte er ihm heiß ins Ohr und bemerkte deutlich das Zittern, dass durch den Körper unter ihm lief. Schnell war er wieder runter gegangen und hatte das ganzer als Scherz dargestellt: "Überzeugend?" Quatre hatte nur mit einem gekicherten "Ja!" geantwortet.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
//[Du bist egoistisch, Trowa! War es nicht so, dass du diesen unschuldigen Jungen beschützen wolltest vor allerlei Gefahren? Das schließt vor allem auch dich mit ein! Aber nun spazierst du hier mit ihm nach Hause, wissend, dass ihr euch gemeinsam ein Bett teilen werdet...Egoist!!! Einerseits behaupten ihn beschützen zu wollen, ihn nicht verletzten und dann das Risiko eingehen, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Lügner! Gib's zu, du bist nur mitgegangen, um zu sehen, wie weit du dich quälen kannst, wie weit er dich quälen kann. Findest du nicht, dass dies einem Masochisten ziemlich nahe kommt? Du liebst diesen süßen Schmerz, der dich von innen aufzufressen scheint...nicht wahr? Es hat keinen Zweck, das zu leugnen, ich weiß es bereits!]//  
Trowa seufze innerlich und versuchte diese Stimme, welche seine eigene war, aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Aber sie hatte recht! Es quälte ihn, Quatre lächeln zu sehen, ihn lachen zu hören, ich zu riechen, ihn berühren zu wollen, ihn spüren zu wollen, ihn nehmen zu wollen - und es nicht zu können...  
Mittlerweile hatten sie das große Haus erreicht, wo auch schon Rashid auf sie wartete. Sein Blick war bekümmert und mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck flüsterte er Quatre etwas ins Ohr, der sofort erbleichte und schnell im Inneren verschwand. "Master Trowa, ich bitte Sie etwas Rücksicht auf Master Quatre zu nehmen...", sprach der Araber und nahm den Jungen den Mantel ab. "Was war denn?" "Master Winner hat soeben angerufen. Er und seine Frau können leider nicht rechtzeitig von ihrer Reise zurück sein. Es wird morgen ein trauriges Weihnachten geben...." Der Araber seufzte und Trowa rannte die Stufen zum ersten Stock hinauf. Vor Quatres Zimmertür hielt er an und lauschte. Leises Schluchzen drang durch das Holz hinaus und sein Herz verkrampfte sich. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. 


	8. Part 8

"Quatre?"  
Der blonde Junge wagte nicht, sich umzudrehen, Trowa zu zeigen, das er weinte: "Schon gut. Ich habe nur..." Eine starke Hand ergriff ihn an der Schulter und drehte ihn mit einen Ruck herum. "Verdammt, Quatre! Ich dachte wir wären Freunde! Du kannst nicht ewig davor wegrennen, mir deine Schwächen zu zeigen!"  
Der Araber sah in die besorgten grünen Augen des Dunkelhaarigen und lauthals schluchzend warf er sich in dessen Arme.   
"Er hatte es mir doch versprochen...", weinte er, verbarg sein Gesicht an Trowas Hals und hielt sich an den starken Schultern fest, während er mit schlechtem Gewissen die zitternden Hände bemerkte, die ihm tröstend über den Rücken strichen.   
//Es ist falsch, so mit ihm zu spielen. Ich sollte ihm die Wahrheit sagen, aber ich...ich kann nicht! Ich kann...einfach nicht....// dachte er und von einer unglaublichen Sehnsucht erfasst, schmiegte er sich fester an den warmen Körper.  
Trowa hatte Mühe ein kleines Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Quatres Wärme, der heiße Atem an seinem Hals, der Geruch dieser Haut...Alles Faktoren, die ihn fast in den Wahnsinn trieben. Er wusste nicht, wie er die Nacht überstehen sollte, zumal sie sich ja das Bett teilen würden.   
//Hoffentlich falle ich nicht einfach über dich her. Ich will dir wirklich nicht weh tun, mein Engel!//  
Quatre war es schließlich, der die Umarmung brach: "Es ist spät und ich bin ein wenig müde. Wenn du noch etwas essen möchtest, ich könnte es dir servieren lassen." "Nein, ich habe keinen Hunger. Ich komme gleich wieder, ich habe meine Tasche...sie steht noch unten. Ich gehe sie holen." Quatre nickte nur. Kaum hatte der andere Junge den Raum verlassen, schluckte er schwer.   
//Wie wird Trowa reagieren? Hoffentlich stößt er mich nicht weg. Das würde ich nicht ertragen...// Traurig setzte er sich aufs Bett und wartete.  
  
"So, wieder da. Ich spring dann schnell mal unter die Dusche!", rief Trowa und verschwand im Badezimmer. Keine fünf Minuten später war er fertig. Sein Haar noch feucht, bildete es dickere Strähnen, welche fast schwarz waren und matt braun schimmerten. Nur in schwarzer Boxer bekleidet stand er Quatre gegenüber, dessen Unterwäsche, wie Trowa verlegen feststellte, eine rote Hotpents war. Schweigend schritt er an den blonden Jungen vorbei, der im Badezimmer verschwand, um sich ebenfalls fertig zu machen.  
Leicht Panik erfüllt legte Trowa sich ins Bett und starrte an die weiße Decke. //Überall sein Geruch! Ich werde hier noch krank!//  
Das große Licht ging aus und ihm Halbdunkeln, erzeugt durch eine bunte Lichterkette am Fenster, bemerkte er, wie Quatre ebenfalls ins Bett kroch. Trowa rang sich ab, eine Frage über seine Lippen zu bringen: "Alles in Ordnung?" "Ja, und bei dir?", kam es heiser als zurück. //Abgesehen mal davon, dass ich dich jetzt gerne ordentlich durchnehmen würde...// "Ja." "Dann ist gut." "Quatre?" "Hm?" "Es tut mir leid wegen deinen Eltern. Ich kann verstehen, dass du niedergeschlagen bist..." Der blonde Junge schwieg und durchdachte die Situation einen Moment: //Ja, ich bin traurig darüber und enttäuscht, aber...Wenn es nicht so wäre, hätte ich dann die Gelegenheit, mich so an ihn heranzumachen? Ist es nicht von Vorteil, so wie es jetzt ist? Hätte ich dann einen Grund bei ihm Schutz zu suchen? Könnte ich ihm denn auf andere Art und Weise näher kommen? Ihn quälen....// Er verfluchte sich schon allein für diese Gedanken, aber er konnte sich nicht bremsen. Er brauchte den süßen Schmerz, der ihn von allem anderen ablenkte, brauchte Trowa...  
Vorsichtig rutschte er ein Stück tiefer und an ihn heran. "Ich würde gerne bei dir schlafen...Ginge das?"  
Der Angesprochene fühlte sofort das Blut in seinen Wangen und in einem anderen Körperteil. //Verdammt! Kann ich denn im Bezug auf ihn überhaupt nicht mehr normal reagieren? Er braucht schließlich meinen Schutz!// Nicht in der Lage zu antworten zog er den blonden Jungen einfach dichter an sich. Dieser seufzte leise: "Danke!" Fest kuschelte er sich seitlich an seinen Freund, welcher sich, ein Wimmern unterdrückend, ins Laken krallte. //Gott, warum quälst du mich so?// Das Gefühl von Haut auf Haut ließen heiße Schauer über seinen Rücken jagen und ein gewisser Teil seines Körpers schmerzte gewaltig. Krampfhaft versuchte er an etwas anderes zu denken, aber ständig erschien Quatre vor ihm; ein Quatre, der lächelte, ein Quatre der lachte, ein Quatre, der frech grinste, ein Quatre in seinen Armen, ein Quatre unter ihm, ein Quatre der lustvoll stöhnte, ein Quatre der....//Es wird schlimmer!//  
Ein plötzlicher Druck gegen seine Errektion ließ ihn keuchen. Geschockt riss er die Augen auf und begegnete Quatres, die ihn unergründlich musterten. Der blonde Junge lag nun vollkommen auf ihm, ein Bein zwischen seine geschoben.  
"Quatre, was machst du?" "Merkst du das denn nicht?, fragte der Araber unschuldig und rieb sich erneut gegen Trowa, welcher nun ein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. "Warum?", keuchte er atemlos und warf den Kopf leicht zurück. //[Verdammt, warum fragst du eigentlich noch? Nimm ihn doch jetzt endlich!] Nein! Ich muss wissen warum! Ich muss...[Was, ihn endlich nehmen?] Es herausfinden!!!! [Wenn du meinst...]//  
"Lass mich nur machen...", murmelte Quatre leise und ein hungriges Glitzern erschien in seinen Augen, als er mit dem Daumen über eine von Trowas harten Brustwarzen strich. Wieder stöhnte der dunkelhaarige Junge und bäumte sich leicht auf. "Quatre...", stieß er atemlos hervor und hielt die Hände des Arabers fest. Dieser ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren, rutschte tiefer und leckte nun über das rosige Fleisch.  
"Hör auf!", rief der andere verzweifelnd und schaffte es den Jungen von sich runter zu drängen und nun selbst oben auf zu sein. //[Na toll, Barton! Ist das jetzt etwa besser? Magst es wohl nicht, wenn jemand anderes der Dominante ist, was?] Halt die Klappe! [Uh...ich zittere....]//  
"Warum denn? Gefällt es dir nicht?" Ein weiches Lächeln lag auf Quatres Lippen, aber sein Inneres war zerrissen. //Warum tue ich ihm nur so weh? Ich würde es doch auch hassen, so von IHM behandelt zu werden.... Wieso kann ich nicht einfach um das bitten, was ich will. Weshalb auf diese Art und Weise...?! Warum kann ich nicht aufhören?!//  
"Quatre, hör auf!" Trowa stöhnte erneut, als wieder Reibung zwischen seinen Beinen erzeugt wurde. "Ich spüre deutlich, dass du mich willst!", flüsterte der blonde Junge verheißungsvoll und lächelte leicht. "Quatre, es gibt da etwas, was du wissen solltest..." "Was? Das du auf Jungen stehst? Das du auf mich stehst? Das weiß ich bereits!"   
"Woher?"   
"Unwichtig! Ich weiß es und das genügt!"   
"Wofür?"   
"Für alles!"  
//[Warum nimmst du ihn nicht endlich, Barton? Du tust dir damit einen großen Gefallen]. Weil er es nicht wirklich will! Er ist nur einsam und...[Und was?] Vermutlich sauer auf mich, weil ich ihn betrogen habe. Die ganze Zeit habe ich ihm vorgegaukelt, sein Freund zu sein, aber....[Du wolltest ihn die ganze Zeit ficken!] Ja...das wollte ich...[Und nun kannst du es nicht?!] Doch...aber ich will es nicht auf die Art...nicht so...//  
"Ich bitte dich, lass es bleiben! Du setzt unsere Freundschaft auf Spiel!" "Ist sie dir denn so wichtig, wo du nun das haben kannst, wonach du dich sehnst?" "Weißt du überhaupt, wovon du redest?! Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht, was wirklich passiert?!" "Wovon sprichst du?" Der blonde Junge war leicht verunsichert. "Ich rede von dem, was du machst, was du mit mir machst! Quatre, verdammt, hör auf, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich mit Gewalt nehme!" Trowa klang nun ehrlich verzweifelt, und als ob er seinen Worten Nachdruck verleihen wollte, drückte er den Jungen fest unter sich in die Kissen. Quatre hielt inne: "Warum mit Gewalt?" Der Braunhaarige seufzte, dann begann er zu erklären: "Meine Gedanken kreisen ständig um dich, Quatre. Ich stelle mir Dinge vor, die passieren könnten, hätte ich Gewalt über dich. Es ist mein inneres Verlangen, Dinge mit dir zu tun, die niemals sein könnten, weil du niemals so reagieren würdest, wie ich es mir ausmale. Dafür bist du viel zu unschuldig und dennoch...Du hast mir gerade bewiesen, dass du nicht unbedingt meinem Engel gleichst...Die Nähe deines Körpers bringt mein Blut zum Kochen, der Schmerz, dich berühren zu wollen, dich anders als einen Freund festhalten zu wollen...wächst von Augenblick zu Augenblick. Ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus...Wenn du nicht aufhörst, werde ich es mit Gewalt tun." "Aber wieso?" Der blonde Junge war mehr als geschockt. //Trowa sagte, ich sei nicht wie sein Engel...Ich habe ihn enttäuscht...!//  
Trowa sah ihn nur traurig an und dann begriff Quatre: "Du hast Angst..." Er versetzte sich weiter in den anderen Jungen hinein, "Angst davor, mich zu verlieren...Mich zu nehmen wäre ein egoistischer Akt, um das zu bekommen, was du willst, um deinen Hunger zu stillen, bevor du mich vielleicht verlierst..." Der Dunkelhaarige wich seinem Blick aus. "Nein, Trowa. Ich möchte keine Gewalt." //Ich weiß, was ich will...//  
Der Ältere ging von Quatre runter, verließ das Bett und sah aus dem Fenster. "Quatre, hör mir zu. Es tut mir leid, was vorgefallen ist und dass ich mich dir aufgedrängt habe. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, dir nicht auf diese Art und Weise zu nahe zu kommen, habe geglaubt, meine Gefühle unterdrücken zu können und dir der Freund zu sein, den du so dringen brauchtest. Ich habe versagt...Es ist besser für dich, wenn wir uns nicht wiedersehen. //Ich weiß nicht, wozu ich noch imstande bin. Ich muss gehen! Ansonsten verliere ich irgendwann vollkommen die Kontrolle...//  
Quatre war wie gelähmt. //Nicht wieder...Nicht wieder...NIE wieder?!//  
"Nein, Trowa! Warte!" Er rannte dem größeren Jungen hinterher, der seine Sachen zusammengesucht hatte und dabei war, den Raum zu verlassen. Schluchzend umarmte er ihn von hinten, zog ihn mit aller Kraft zurück, erreichte aber nur, dass Trowa stehenblieb. "Quatre, lass mich los, bitte." "Nein, geh nicht! Bitte verlass mich nicht!" "Wir können nicht mehr befreundet sein, dafür ist zu viel geschehen...Lass mich los!"  
"Wer sagt denn, dass ich dich als Freund will?" "Als was dann?" "Trowa, bitte hör mir einen Moment zu. Ich habe Schwierigkeiten damit, meine Gefühle auszudrücken. Ich wusste das ich dir weh getan hatte, schon in dem Moment, als ich es tat. Das tut mir leid. Ich wollte es gar nicht, aber aufhören konnte ich auch nicht. Es war, als würde ich nicht über mein Tun entscheiden können...Es tut mir so leid...." Quatre schluchzte lauter und hielt Trowa stärker fest, als hätte er Angst, er könnte sich jetzt in Bewegung setzen und für immer verschwinden. Trowa konnte sich nicht rühren. Die Verzweiflung des blonden Jungen traf ihn mehr als alles andere. "Ich war in den letzten Jahren sehr unglücklich, habe meine Schule gehasst, hatte keinen einzigen Freunde, bis ich dich an dem einen Morgen fast umgerannt hatte. Ich war mit dir glücklich. Du hast mir zugehört, dich wirklich für mich interessiert. Du hast mich getröstet, mit mir gelacht, mich glücklich gemacht. Und genau deshalb brauche ich dich, zum glücklich sein! Weil...weil ich dich liebe!" Er sank an dem braunhaarigen Jungen hinab auf den Boden. Sein ganzer Körper von Schluchzern geschüttelt, starrte er fassungslos vor sich hin. //Gott, ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich es sagen würde...Ich liebe Trowa?...ja, so muss es sein. Das erklärt auch dieses Gefühl...//  
  
Trowa kniete sich zu ihm nieder, zwang ihn sein Gesicht zu heben und musterte ihn eindringlich mit seinem grünen Auge. "Ist das war?", fragte er, "Ein Winner liebt mich?" "Ja...ein unbedeutender Winner liebt dich."  
Schweigen herrschte in dem, nur durch die Lichterkette erhellten, Raum. Mit der Zeit würde die Stille ohrenbetäubend, bis Quatre sie schließlich durchbrach: "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich als unschuldiger Engel enttäuscht habe...Leb wohl..." Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen, als er sich gänzlich abwandte und wieder zurück unter die Decke kroch. //Ich habe alles vermasselt! Ich werde ihn nie wieder sehen! Es ist vorbei!// 


	9. Part 9

Am ganzen Körper zitternd lag Quatre in seinem Bett. Er kämpfte mit den Tränen und lauschte auf das Geräusch einer, sich öffnenden Tür, das Zeichen, dass Trowa für immer ging.  
"Quatre?" Er zuckte leicht zusammen: "...ja?"  
Urplötzlich fand er sich in Trowas Armen wieder, fest an dessen Körper gedrückt. "Ich liebe dich auch!", wisperte er ihm ins Ohr und drückte seinen Schützling noch enger an sich. Dieser brach in Tränen aus: "Trowa...", weinte er leise und kuschelte sich enger in die Umarmung. "Und hör auf, dich dafür entschuldigen zu wollen, nicht unschuldig zu sein. Das hat sowieso einige Vorteile." "Warum?", fragte Quatre mit rauher Stimme und sah in die Augen seines Geliebten. "Dann kann man viel...nettere Dinge tun....", grinste der Dunkelhaarige leicht und leckte kurz über die weichen Lippen des anderen. "Verstehe...", hauchte dieser, innerlich zitternd. Er war noch nie geküsst worden und er sehnte sich danach, dass Trowa seinen Mund verschloß, es ihm beibrachte. In alles lehrte, was er wissen musste, alles, was man wissen konnte... Ein Funken der alten Lust loderte in ihm auf: "Darf ich?" "Was?" "Das?", fragte er und schob sein Bein wieder zwischen Trowas. "Nein, nicht jetzt.", antwortete der andere und legte sich neben Quatre. Der blonde Junge war sichtlich enttäuscht, sagte jedoch nichts. Zärtlich sah Trowa ihn an, strich ihm über den Hals. "Mein Geliebter...", flüsterte er leise und ließ seinen Daumen über seine Lippen gleiten, "Mein Engel..." Quatre wurde bei diesen Worten ganz anders. Eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich in seinem Unterkörper aus, schoss ihm ins Gesicht. Trowa beugte sich zu ihm, drückte sanft einen Kuss auf seine Lippen. Der Araber erschauerte, gab nach und vorsichtig öffnete Trowas Zunge seinen Mund, tastete sich vor und stieß an Quatres. Sanft schmeichelte er ihr, liebkoste sie. Dem blonden Jungen entwich ein leises Keuchen. //Ich hab es mir ganz anders vorgestellt.// Er küsste zurück, Trowa wurde leidenschaftlicher, strich an ihm hinunter und Quatre löste sich mit einem Ruck. //Luft!//  
"Ich möchte deinen Körper erkunden, mein Engel. Jeden einzelnen Zentimeter dieser glühenden Haut. Deinen Duft tief einatmen....Deinen Körper sich aufbäumen sehen...dich stöhnen hören...wimmern..." Heiße Schauer liefen ihm über den Rücken, als er Trowas geflüsterte Worte vernahm. Lust, Begierde, Hunger spiegelte sich in dem Grün über ihm wider und Quatre konnte nur noch ein leises Trowa..." erwidern.  
Der dunkelhaarige Junge beugte sich über ihn, leckte vom Ohr an über seinen Hals, schmeckte den salzigen Geschmack der samtenen Haut. Quatre schloß genießend die Augen, gab sich diesen Zärtlichkeiten hin. Weiche Lippen glitten tiefer, über seine Schulter, sein Schlüsselbein zu seinen Brustwarzen. Vorsichtig leckte Trowa über die rosige Haut und lächelte triumphierend, als Quatre leise aufstöhnte. Dann ging er dazu über an ihr zu saugen, während seine Hand den anderen Nippel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger rieb.  
Quatre war überwältigt von den Gefühlen, die durch diese Berührungen hervorgerufen wurden. Sein Stöhnen wurde lauter und er hörte sich, wie er den Namen 'Trowa' rief. Es fiel ihm schwer noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, besonders nachdem er den heißen Körper seines Geliebten schließlich ganz auf sich fühlte, seine Beine sachte auseinander schob. //Mehr...Bitte, mehr....// "Mehr..." "Was mehr?" Er errötete, ihm war nicht aufgefallen, dass er laut gesprochen hatte. "Mehr was?", fragte Trowa erneut und drückte sich fester gegen die Erektion des anderen. "Meinst du das? Oder vielleicht doch lieber so?" Der blonde Junge stöhnte laut auf, als Trowas Finger unter seine Hotpants glitten und sanft über seine heiße Länge strichen.  
Der Ältere erkannte dies als Antwort an, entledigte ihn schließlich jeglichen Stück Stoffs, den er in diesem Augenblick als störend empfand. Dann setzte er sich auf, ließ seinen Blick über den hellen Körper unter ihm gleiten, welcher sich mit Quatres Atmen auf und ab senkte. "Du bist so schön...", wisperte er, "Dieser Anblick...dieser im matten Licht badende Körper....Du gehörst mir, mir allein!"  
Quatre erschauderte. Das besitzergreifende Verhalten seines Liebsten brach seine Gefühle durcheinander. Einerseits machte es ihn an, aber andererseits bereitete es ihm auch Sorgen. Wollte er wirklich das Eigentum von jemanden sein? Er sah Trowa an, dessen sichtbares Auge ihn gierig betrachtete. //Ja, ich will ihm gehören! Er würde mich niemals verletzen. Im Gegenteil: Er wird mich beschützen. Und besitzt er mich nicht schon? Ich bin doch in Gedanken ständig bei ihm. Mein gesamtes Denken wird von ihm beherrscht und ihm geht es nicht anders. Er ist mein!//  
"Ich liebe dich..." "Und ich dich erst, mein Engel!", flüsterte Trowa nun zärtlicher, beugte sich wieder über ihn, begann seinen Bauch zu küssen, die Vertiefung seines Nabels mit der Zunge auszuhöhlen, während er gleichzeitig mit den Händen seine Innenschenkel nachzeichnete. Wieder stöhnte sein blonder Himmelsbote auf und Trowa küsste ihn tiefer, leckte über die begehrenswerten Hüften nach Innen, zu seinem empfindlichen Punkt. Sanft hauchte er einen Kuss auf die Spitze, nahm den kleinen, glitzernden Tropfen über die Zunge auf.  
Ein scharfes Einatmen war zu vernehmen und fragend warf er einen Blick zu Quatre hinauf, welcher angespannt, mit nach hinten gelehnten Kopf, dalag . Neckend pustete er über die empfindliche Stelle. "Darf ich?" "Ja...bitte...", presste der Blonde mühsam hervor und drückte Trowas Kopf hinunter. Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte amüsiert, öffnete schließlich den Mund, um Quatre in Empfang zu nehmen, ihn zu kosten, zu schmecken...  
Quatre hielt den Atem an, als ungewöhnlich intensive Hitze seine schmerzende Länge umschloß....und dann etwas Feuchtes....  
Sein Stöhnen wurde lauter, als Trowa vorsichtig mit den Lippen die Vorhaut ganz zurück schob und zärtlich mit der Zunge über die freigelegte Eichel leckte, sie sanft reizte. Dann ließ er Quatre tiefer in seinen Mund eindringen, drückte die Lippen fester zusammen, erzeugte einen höheren Druck auf den Jüngeren. Dieser stöhnte lauter, bäumte sich auf. Der Dunkelhaarige fing an vorsichtig zu saugen, während er den Kopf wieder zurück nahm und anschließend wieder vorschob, Auf- und Abbewegungen vollzog. Er spreizte Quatres Beine, schob sich nach oben und beugte sich schließlich tiefer über die harte Länge seines Geliebten. Dieser keuchte bereits, presste Trowas Kopf dichter gegen sich. Der Ältere saugte fester, verlangte nach mehr der durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit, vergaß dabei aber nicht weiterhin Reibung zu erzeugen.  
Quatre stöhnte wieder, diesmal noch lauter als vorher. Die Geräusche des anderen, als würde er gefallen an seinem Glied finden, trieben ihn noch höher. Nur am Rande bemerkte er, wie seine Pobacken gespreizt wurden und sich etwas gegen seinen Anus rieb. Erst, als etwas in seinen Muskelring eindrang, sah er erschrocken auf und begegnete Trowas herausfordernden Blick, hinter wirren, braunen Haarsträhnen zugeworfen. Dann fühlte er, wie tiefer in ihn eingedrungen wurde und er lehnte sich wieder zurück, versuchte das Gefühl heraus zu filtern. Es war unangenehm, stechend, aber Trowas Finger, wie er logisch kombinierte, schob sich tiefer in seinen Po, tastete sich weiter vor, als suchte er irgend etwas. Quatre verkrampfte sich, diese Ungewissheit, was passieren könnte....  
Trowa bemerkte die Veränderung sofort. Er ließ seinen Finger ruhen, gab dem Jungen Zeit, sich daran zu gewöhnen. Es wäre viel einfacher, hätte er Creme oder etwas ähnliches parat, aber dem war nun mal nicht so. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf Quatres heiße Länge, saugte stärker und beschleunigte die Auf- und Abbewegungen. Quatre bäumte sich wieder stöhnend auf und spannte dabei den Hintern an. Trowa vernahm wieder den unglaublichen Druck zwischen seinen Beinen. Schon allein die Vorstellung, dass es in diesem Moment auch ein anderer Körperteil von ihm hätte sein können...//Verdammt, ich kann einfach nicht mehr warten! [Oh...Barton verliert also seine Selbstbeherrschung, wie?] Was dagegen? [Nein, ich find es nur sehr unterhaltsam].//   
Vorsichtig zog er sich aus Quatre zurück, saugte nur noch einmal an seinem Glied, dann ließ er vollkommen ab von ihm. //Ich werde hier und jetzt mit ihm schlafen...nun, das heißt, wenn er mich lässt, aber vorher müssen einige Vorkehrungen getroffen werden...//  
Quatre schreckte leicht zurück, als Trowa ihn fixierte. Er sah pure Entschlossenheit. "Trowa...?", fragte er und verfluchte, dass seine Stimme dabei so zitterte. Der Angesprochene rutschte zu ihm hoch, sah ihm tief in die Augen: "Quatre. Ich möchte, dass du mir eine ehrliche Antwort gibst." "Aber..." "Sch...", Trowa hatte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen gelegt, "Kleiner, ich möchte mit dir schlafen. Lässt du mich?" Quatre sah ihn mit großen Augen an, dann nickte er: Ok, aber....ich weiß nicht...." "Du weißt nicht, was dich erwartet." "Ja...nein! Ich meine...ich weiß es nicht wirklich. Ich rede von dem Gefühl..." "Darf ich es dir zeigen? Sobald es weh tut, höre ich auf!" Der blonde Junge sah ihn eine Weile lang schweigend an. //Mit ihm schlafen....Ich will es! Aber ich habe Angst....// "Ich vertraue dir."  
Mit einem Satz war Trowa aufgesprungen und eilte zur Zimmertür, drehte den Schlüssel herum, dann verschwand er im Badezimmer. Schränke wurden geöffnet. Quatre trat ein und musterte die dunkle Gestalt verwirrt. "Trowa?" Sachen fielen zu Boden. "Ich räume das Morgen weg, versprochen!", murmelte er und drehte sich zu dem blonden Jungen um. Dieser wich ein wenig zurück, als er auf ihn zu trat. "Quatre?" "Ja?"   
Der Araber fand sich gegen die kalte Wand gedrückt wieder. Trowa presste sich gegen ihn, leckte über seinen Hals: "Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen..." Der Andere stöhnte nur, eine Hand umschloß sein Glied, reizte es.  
"Aber ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen..." Quatre fühlte wie seine Knie weich wurden, Trowa, der ihm leise etwas ins Ohr hauchte, ja beinah stöhnte, das war eindeutig zu viel. "Trowa..."  
"Ich will dich, mein Engel...Will dich ganz!" Der blonde Junge zitterte, wehrte sich nicht, als seine Beine auseinander geschoben wurden und eine Hand ihn sanft massierte. Heißer Atem strich gegen seinen Hals, brennende Lippen küssten über seine Haut. Er vernahm das Geräusch von reißendem Stoff, dann fühlte er etwas heißes, hartes zwischen seinen Beinen. Trowa küsste über seine Schulter, glitt mit seinen Händen an seiner Hüfte hinab, erfasste ihm am Hintern, hob ihn gegen sich. Quatre keuchte auf, klammerte sich an den dunkelhaarigen Jungen. Dieser lehnte sich gegen ihn, drückte ihn zwischen Wand und seinen Körper. "Mein Engel..." Quatre wurde heiß und kalt. Er hatte sich auch schon einiges vorgestellt, aber so etwas war nie dabei gewesen.  
Trowa suchte seine Lippen, küsste ihn stürmisch, während einer seiner Hände an ihm hinunter glitt und zärtlich in eine der Brustwarzen kniff. Der blonde Junge stöhnte seinem Liebsten in den Mund und musste sich vollkommen von ihm lösen, als dieser seine Hüfte gegen ihn bewegte, ihn antrieb. "Trowa!", keuchte er und krallte in den Rücken des anderen. Der Dunkelhaarige langte zur Seite, zu einer Ablage und griff nach einer Tube.   
Quatre bekam davon nichts mit. Er war viel zu sehr mit dem Gefühl zwischen seinen Beinen beschäftigt.  
"Kleiner....es könnte jetzt etwas unangenehm werden..." Etwas feuchtes, kühles rieb gegen seinen Anus und sofort verkrampfte er sich, wie auch zuvor. "Keine Angst, mein Engel, dieses mal ist es anders. Vertrau mir." Quatre entspannte sich ein wenig, fühlte, wie Trowas Finger behutsam hinein glitt und die Enge etwas weitete. Dann noch ein zweiter Finger...Der Schmerz blieb aus. "Alles in Ordnung?" "Ja..." Trowa drang tiefer ein, bis seine Finger vollkommen drin waren, dann zog er sie wieder raus und ließ den blonden Jungen runter. "Dreh dich um..." "Trowa, nicht hier...." "Nein, keine Sorge...Dreh dich einfach um." Quatre tat wie ihm geheißen, obwohl ihm nicht ganz wohl dabei war. //Was hat er vor?//  
Der Ältere drückte sich gegen ihn, zwang ihn, den Oberkörper leicht nach Vorne zu beugen, so dass ihm dieses //niedliche// Hinterteil zugewandt war. Vorsichtig drangen seine Finger wieder in Quatre, schoben sich dieses Mal tiefer hinein, erreichten endlich den Punkt, den er gesucht hatte. "Trowa! Da ist etwas!" Der Andere lächelte bösartig: "Wo? Hier?" Er drückte noch einmal dagegen und erntete dafür ein stimulierendes Stöhnen. //Die Mischung aus Erregung und Erstaunen...hm...ob ich das öfters hinkriege?//  
Er zog die Finger leicht zurück und drückte sie erneut gegen die Stelle. Quatre stöhnte lauter, presste den Oberkörper gegen die Wand. Trowas andere Hand glitt zwischen die Beine seines Geliebten, umfasste seine Männlichkeit, rieb sie auf und ab. "Quatre...", stöhnte Trowa nun, der sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte, die Geräusche des anderen brachten ihn noch um den Verstand. Dieser keuchte auf, als er das hörte. Er war kurz vorm Explodieren und die Stimme seines Liebsten, die lustvoll in sein Ohr stöhnte, trug nicht gerade zur Abmilderung bei. "Wir sollten gehen...Ich will dich...jetzt...", flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige und zog seine Finger zurück. Quatre sank gegen seinen Geliebten, seine Knie trugen ihn nicht mehr. Behutsam hob Trowa ihn auf seine Arme, küsste ihn lang und intensiv und trat zurück in den Schlafraum. Dort ließ er ihn auf das Bett nieder und legte sich auf ihn, ohne den Kuss zu brechen. Quatre drückte ihn fester an sich, strich über seinen Rücken, hinab zu seinem muskulösen Hintern und presste ihn fester gegen seine Erektion.. Der dunkelhaarige Junge stöhnte ihm in den Mund und betrachtete ihn hungrig. "Nimm mich endlich!", flehte der Araber, spreizte seine Beine. Trowa küsste ihn erneut, während er sein Glied in die richtige Position brachte und langsam in seinen Engel eindrang. Dieser fing an zu wimmern, brachte damit Trowa fast in den Verlust seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Als der blonde Junge sich einigermaßen entspannt hatte, begann er, sich in ihm zu bewegen.  
Quatre krallte sich erneut in die Bettlaken, drückte sich Trowa entgegen, welcher immer fester stieß, immer öfter seinen empfindlichen Punkt traf. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde sein gesamter Unterkörper in Flammen stehen, und jeder Stoß war wie ein weiterer Holzscheitel, der dazu gegeben wurde. Er hörte jemanden lustvoll schreien, registrierte aber nicht, das er es war. Trowa veränderte den Rhythmus, stieß nun seltener, aber dafür fester. Quatre fühlte, dass er nicht mehr ewig können würde.  
Auch Trowa kämpfte um seine Beherrschung. Es war das erste Mal, dass es ihn ebenfalls so fertig machte.  
Er sah auf den blonden Araber nieder, welcher sich bei jedem Stoß aufbäumte und laut schrie. //Ich brauche ihn nur dabei zusehen und ich bin kurz vorm Höhepunkt.// Wäre es nicht so verdammt anstrengend gewesen, hätte er vermutlich über ihn geschmunzelt. Es war unglaublich niedlich anzusehen, wie Quatre dalag, lustvoll stöhnend. Trowa biss die Zähne zusammen und stieß noch fester. Er würde dem ganzen ein gutes Ende geben. Er griff zwischen sich und Quatre, bearbeitete wieder dessen Männlichkeit.  
  
"Trowa...ahh...ich!" Mit einem lauten Aufschrei erreichte Quatre seinen Höhepunkt, spürte, wie auch Trowa sich anspannte und sich dann in ihm ergoss, anschließend auf ihm zusammen sank. Dort blieb er für einen kurzen Moment liegen, bis er sich daran machte über Quatres Bauch zu lecken...   
Der blonde junge sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zur Decke. Er war vollkommen erschöpft. //Gott! Ich werde vermutlich morgen ganz schönen Muskelkater haben...// "Quatre?" Grüne Augen musterten ihn besorgt. "Hat es dir...gefallen?" Quatre sah ihn nur stumm an, dann lächelte er und zog Trowas Kopf zu sich herauf: "Beim nächsten Mal etwas ruhiger, ok?" Trowa lächelte erleichtert und küsste ihn sanft. Der Araber schmeckte etwas bitteres, salziges. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er begriff, dass es sein Geschmack war. Er zog den Dunkelhaarigen fester an sich heran, intensivierte den Kuss. Atemlos löste Trowa sich von ihm: "Hab ich dir vorhin eigentlich gesagt, dass du Talent hast?" Quatre kicherte glücklich.  
Trowa kroch auf seine Bettseite und zog den blonden Jungen mit sich. "Viel zu feucht!", erklärte er und strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn. "Ich liebe dich...", murmelte Quatre leise und kuschelte sich enger an ihn. "Ich dich auch, mein unschuldiger Engel!" "Hm...Morgen Duschen..." "Mit dir immer..."  
  
Trowa öffnete leicht verschlafen die Augen und begegnete sofort dem sanften Türkis von Quatres. Der Junge betrachtete ihn ausdruckslos und ihm wurde unwohl. //Ob es gestern nur ein versehen war? Vielleicht war er nur einsam...und deswegen...Oh, bitte! Lass es nicht so sein!// Der blonde Araber lächelte, drückte sich fester an ihn und küsste ihn zärtlich. "Morgen...", flüsterte er dann und schmiegte sich noch enger in seine Arme. Trowa atmete tief den Geruch Quatres ein, fühlte sich sofort wieder an die letzte Nacht erinnert. "Hm..", seufzte Quatre zufrieden, als er die Erregung des anderen spürte und schob sein Bein zwischen die seines Geliebten. Der Dunkelhaarige zog ihn noch dichter an sich heran, ließ seine Hände an seinem Rücken hinab gleiten, umfasste die weiche Rundung seines Hinterns. Dann küsste er liebevoll über die schmalen Schultern, leckte über den samtenen Hals und fuhr mit der Zunge über die zarten Lippen. Quatre öffnete den Mund und drückte Trowa unter sich ins Kissen.   
"Was ist nun mit der versprochenen Dusche?", fragte der Untere und strich ihm die blonden Strähnen aus der Stirn. "Ich löse mich so ungern von dir...Am liebsten würde ich den ganzen Tag mit dir im Bett liegen..." Trowa lächelte leicht und zog den Jungen zu sich herunter: "Das würde ich auch gerne...Lass uns morgen zu mir gehen. Dort werden wir einen Bett - Tag einlegen, ok?" "Ist das ein Versprechen?" Er küsste ihn zur Antwort.  
Quatre stand auf und trat zum Fenster. Sein Blick glitt über die weiße Schneedecke, aber dieses Mal wurde er nicht von Schwermütigkeit erfasst. Im Gegenteil: Er war unsagbar glücklich. Trowa trat hinter ihn, legte seine Hände um seine Hüfte: "Schau mal, da kommt jemand." Der blonde Junge beobachtete den schwarzen Wagen, der vorfuhr. Die Autotür öffnete sich und seine Mutter stieg aus. Er war überrascht und Freude erfüllte ihn. Er lehnte sich zurück gegen Trowa, zog dessen Arme fester um sich: "Das ist schön. Dieses Jahr wird es ein gutes Weihnachten geben." Seine Eltern sahen zu seinem Zimmer auf, blickten die beiden Jungen erstaunt an, es war für sie ungewöhnlich zwei Freunde auf die Art und Weise zu sehen. Aber dann verstanden sie und lächelten. Quatre winkte fröhlich. Sie erwiderten die Geste, bevor sie im Haus verschwanden.  
Der blonde Araber drehte sich zu Trowa um und strahlte ihn an: "Ich werde mich nicht verstecken!" Der Dunkelhaarige schloß ihn in seine Arme: "Ich liebe dich, mein Engel..." 


	10. Part 10

Epilog  
  
Quatre stand am Fenster, die Hand im roten Vorhang vergraben, sah er hinunter auf den Vorhof, wo Trowa ihn noch ein letztes Mal zuwinkte, bevor er sich, ohne zu zögern, auf den Weg nach Hause machte. Quatre hatte ein wenig Angst vor diesem Moment gehabt, das gab er ehrlich zu, denn nun, wo er nicht mehr hier war, konnten seine Eltern sich ungestört mit ihm unterhalten. Er fürchtete sich vor diesem Gespräch. //Werden sie mich verstehen? Werden sie dagegen sein?// Er seufzte leise. Er hoffte ihnen erklären zu können, dass es für ihn ebenso schwer war, wie für sie. Man entdeckt schließlich nicht alle Tage, dass man schwul ist.  
Er lächelte leicht. //Eigentlich habe ich es ja schon immer geahnt....//  
Ein Klopfen unterbrach seinen Gedankengang.   
"Herein!"   
Seine Stimme war ruhig, verständlich.  
Die Zimmertür öffnete sich und sein Vater trat ein.  
Quatre kam sich in diesem Moment so klein und unbedeutend vor. Sein Mut sank.  
"Ich würde gern mit dir reden."   
Er nickte, wies auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl.  
Sie sahen sich eine Weile lang an, scheinbar beide unsicher.   
Der Ältere räusperte sich, ließ sein Blick übers Bett schweifen. Der Blonde schluckte schwer, versuchte die Röte aus seinem Gesicht fern zu halten. //Ob er weiß, dass Trowa und ich...?//  
"Quatre...seit wann?"   
Der Angesprochene fröstelte, lehnte sich gegen die kühle Fensterscheibe. "Wirklich wissen tue ich es erst seit gestern...."   
"Hat er...hat er dich dazu gezwungen...?"  
Die türkisblauen Augen weiteten sich in Entsetzen. "Nein....ich...", stammelte er, "Es ging von mir aus."  
"Ich verstehe..."   
Quatre mochte diese Situation nicht. Unruhig betrachtete er seine Hände.   
"Deine Mutter und ich....wir haben es eigentlich schon fast angenommen gehabt..." §Wie bitte?!"  
Der dunkelhaarige Mann lächelte gequält. "Wir sind nicht blind, Quatre. Wir haben gemerkt, dass ein Interesse an Mädchen bei dir überhaupt nicht vorhanden war. Es ist auch nicht so, dass wir dagegen sind, aber..." Er brach ab und sah seinen Sohn hilflos an. Dieser stieß sich von der Fensterbank weg und trat in die Mitte des Raumes: "Papa..." //Gott, warum klingt dieses Wort auf einmal so merkwürdig?!// "Es ist für mich auch nicht einfach. Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht, was ich tun soll. Einerseits bin ich gerade dabei, mich wirklich in Trowa zu verlieben und andererseits bereitet es mir Unbehagen. Ich verstehe mich...meine Gefühle einfach nicht. Wenn ich jetzt zurückdenke, habe ich mir all die Jahre lang etwas vorgemacht. Ich habe wirklich geglaubt, ich wäre wie die anderen. Aber in Wirklichkeit habe ich immer die Augen geschlossen. Als ich Trowa begegnete....ich sah ihn auf der Straße das erste Mal, ging es nicht mehr. Es wurde immer schwieriger, mir etwas vorzumachen. Und gestern....ja...gestern war der Punkt, an dem ich fast alles zerstört hätte...."   
Er sah auf, versuchte etwas wie Verständnis in den dunklen Augen seines Vaters zu finden.   
"...Trowa trifft keine Schuld, auch wenn er Gefühle für mich hat. Er hat sie gut versteckt. Es ist mir nicht aufgefallen, bis ich es durch jemand anderen erfahren habe...Es tut gut, jetzt endlich ehrlich mit sich gewesen zu sein und ich könnte nicht wieder so spielen, als wäre nichts passiert, denn dann müsste ich mich selbst verleumden. Ich hoffe, dass ihr mich so akzeptiert, wie ich bin...denn sonst..." Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, bahnten sich brennend ihren Weg über seine Wangen. Er schluchzte laut, als er die Hände vors Gesicht schlug. //Bitte, sie dürfen mich nicht abweisen...Bitte!//  
Mr. Winner war aufgesprungen, hatte den bebenden Jungen in seine Arme gezogen. "Mein Sohn....Wir lieben dich doch....es ist nur, dass diese Situation einfach zu neu für uns ist. Wir brauchen Zeit, genauso wie du. Wir müssen uns erst daran gewöhnen, dass du den jungen Barton nicht mehr als deinen Freund hier nach Hause bringst, sondern als deinen...." Zitternd strich er ihm durchs blonde Haar, kämpfte mit der Aussprache des Wortes: "...deinen...Liebsten..."  
Quatre versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Ein unmerkliches Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. //Mein Liebster....Geliebter...// Er konnte verstehen, dass dies etwas war, dass auf seine Eltern befremdlich wirkte.  
"Ich bin stolz auf dich..." "Was...warum?" Der Vater lächelte, setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl. Sein Blick glitt musternd über seinen Sohn. "Du bist erwachsen geworden, Quatre. Schwer vorstellbar, dass du erst 15 bist... Es ist Schade, dass ich es nur am Rande bemerkt habe. Ich wünschte, es wäre anders gekommen, ich wünschte, ich hätte für dich da sein können. Deine Mutter denkt genauso. Sie macht sich Vorwürfe, dass du diese wichtigen Schritte ohne ihre Hilfe bewerkstelligen musstest." Quatre lächelte leicht: "Ich hatte Rashid." "Ja, ich weiß. Wir verdanken ihm viel. Ich glaube, er war ein besserer Vater als ich." "Das ist nicht wahr! Ihr seid euch ebenbürtig. Und es nicht weiter wichtig, was früher war, sondern was jetzt ist. Ich bin glücklich, wenn ihr mich..." Er winkte ab. "Schon gut. Ich denke, wir verstehen uns, oder?" Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte: "Ja, das tun wir. Und was ist mit dir? Wolltest du nicht weg?" "Uhm...ja, eigentlich schon...stört euch das?" "Nein. Wir sind für die nächsten Wochen zu Hause, wir haben Zeit." Quatre strahlte seinen Vater an. //Ja, wir haben Zeit...genug Zeit...//  
  
ENDE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soo...will ja nun auch noch mal zu Wort kommen*g*  
  
Wie bereits erwähnt ist die Geschichte schon knapp ein Jahr alt und ich würde sie jetzt vermutlich ganz anders schreiben...wenn ich nicht so schrecklich faul wäre....  
  
Aber andererseits denke ich, nein, bin ich mir sicher, dass irgendwie das Flair der Geschichte verloren gehen würde...Nennt mich ruhig arrogant, dass ich meiner Geschichte soviel Charme andichte, aber das ist meine persönliche Meinung!  
Den Epilog habe ich später geschrieben, mir fällt das auf, euch vielleicht nicht...*ggg*  
Ich wollt irgendwie noch die Sache mit den Eltern klären....  
Wie auch immer. Aktuellere Geschichten könnt ihr derzeit von mir wenig erwarten...ersteinmal die alten, dann vielleicht etwas Neues und zwischendurch...argh...  
  
Cya, Sin 


End file.
